Loving You
by Mei Ju
Summary: Emperor Sasuke carries out his duties as Emperor, including trying to have an male heir. Although the Kingdom of Konoha has a shaky balance, the Harem also threatens to break. Empress Sakura, Lady Ino, Lady Hinata and Lady Karin must find themselves in a environment filled of lies, hatred and jealously. (Minor: sasusaku sasuino sasukari narusaku shikaino. Major: sasuhina)
1. Chapter 1

Loving You

When I entered the harem I didn't believe the beauty I saw. I was scared and alone for so long and now I'm here. Finally at the end of the journey that would take my life away. The life I could have had, kids with a loving husband was gone. Being a filial daughter and taking care of my parents in their old age was gone.

I walk towards my palace; it's the one farthest to the east, where the sun rises. My position as the eldest daughter to the head of Hyuga Clan helps me here. I notice that the other girl who's with me is gleaming. Her name is Ino; we've been friends for a long time. She's from a very powerful clan as well, not only that but apparently she was the only one asked by name to be here.

I was simply chosen for my Clan, they wanted to represent the Hyuga Clan and here I am. My Father had to sacrifice his eldest to keep the fragile balance of our Kingdom safe. Than when our maids were chosen from our family, they told us that Ko wouldn't be enough. Ko has been with me since I was very young. He is a strong young man and we all thought he was capable. My Father and Mother decided to ruin my sister's life. They had to a send a girl and no one from the branch family would do. It would be a slight. I promised them when the time came I could find her a good husband.

My Mother no longer has any children to keep her company and until Hanabi marries my Father's future to keep the Hyuga Line strong remains weak.

The Palace was called White Jade; apparently before Emperor Sasuke's Father took over his grandfather had many concubines. White Jade was where he put all the Hyuga Clan members.

I waited until Hanabi and Ko checked everything, they're very cautious. The dangers of the Palace have been over whelming since _his_ act of treason occurred.

"Sister, everything seems in order, in fact our Clan colors are very prominent. Look at the beautiful ornaments. He must have put thought in this." She said cheerily, it was a bit forced, but I could tell she really was in awe of the beauty. Everything was so majestic; you almost didn't want to touch anything. Fearing you would ruin it.

I looked around as Ko carefully moved about making sure everything has a place. I sat down on the cushion seat, my sister quickly started to rub my shoulders.

"I know this has been hard, but soon after the tributes have been given out and we greeted the Empress we can visit Ino. She's so close, but rules require us to relax and reflect on our own. "

"I'm impressed with the quality of silk used for this cushion. Tell me, what do you think about it?" I asked, I couldn't help but notice how new it looked, how clean it looked.

"Its new sister, no one has ever touched it before. It was made carefully; see the flowers move like there is wind? Whoever thought of this design was a genius. You are really sitting on air." She said with poise before running her hand across the copy next to me.

"It's perfect, carefully planned and meticulous, just like everything in the Palace. Wherever I go, I must be perfect, everything, from the colors of my clothes to the jewelry I wear when visiting certain people. It must be perfect. Hanabi, this is how we live now. Everything we do."

"Hanabi, you are young. In the Palace, things are different. But Hinata, please don't feel trapped. This can be amazing for your family." Said Ko gently. He noticed the tiredness of my voice.

"Yeah Hinata, let me get you out of those traveling clothes, the new clothes made for this occasion are here. Look at this, beautiful isn't it?"

My sister holds out a beautiful lavender dress with plum plants. The dress has striking silver branches with perfect pink flowers on it. I let her slip my clothes off. The clothes I would never wear again unless I am disgracefully banished. The dark purple shirt and skirt seemed so ugly next to my new clothes. She wraps me in them and pulls me down in the new vanity. The mirror is shiny and new, the design of small rectangles frames it. I pull the little drawers and gasp.

A beautiful jade bracelet, firm and cold to the touch it, it has no flaws. My sister squeals.

"How could this be, everything was chosen beforehand. You should have received nothing before the Tribute takes place." Ko looks over our shoulders.

"This Emperor must love her." Hanabi whispers, she touches it lightly in my hand.

"It's flawless, simply of the highest quality must be rare."

"Yes, I agree Hanabi." I slide it back. "It's better not to make enemies the first day though. So tell no one, not even when my servants are assigned to me later today."

Hanabi sighs and lets me hide it back. She takes the careful silver pins, including my Mothers fine dangled one in my hair. Hanabi knows how to do my hair and loves to do it, yet she chooses something simple.

"Hanabi, so simple?"

"I don't want you to blind them with your beauty sister. Save that for the Emperor." She says slyly.

I giggle lightly, the smile appears on my face and both Ko and Hanabi give real smiles. It's been long since they have heard that sound.

"Hurry, sit out there and look beautiful. It's time for tributes to be handed out." Ko ushers us out quickly before whispering to me.

"Always look happy, when another person receives a gift you should make eye contact and smile. Do not show fair, do not show anger or jealously. Be stronger than that. "

I nod quickly before sitting down. A table is set before me and the lavish tablecloth will seem like nothing once it's filled with gifts that are sure to impress the new Ladies of the Harem.

Maids and Eunuchs quickly come down with gifts upon gifts. I look over to my left and Ino is smiling proudly. She is wearing a beautiful dark purple dress with white and blue designs on it. Her makeup was done perfectly and enhances her large blue eyes.

I see huge bundles of beautiful clothe in all colors of a rainbow come down. Large boxes of jewelry come down and lovely scents move through my nose. Handing out perfume and incense we all must smell lovely, even in the heat.

Ino's table quickly fills and I remember to smile at her, she doesn't even look up she's so excited.

Another girl with dark red hair that's in a very interesting low-sided design smiles up at me. She has a beautiful red piece on her table. She strokes it gently.

A maid stops by and bows lightly to Hana and Ko before coming and putting mine down. A beautiful box of jewels is left. Jewels that can be used to design hair pieces or earrings. I smile gently. All of these gifts mean nothing. We all know this deep down, even if it gives us fleeting happiness, our positions here are temporary. We have all seen the Emperor, our husband maybe 5 minutes as best. Until he calls for us at night there is nothing, and even than favor come and goes. What we need is to give sons or even daughters to prove we can give sons in the future.

Empress Sakura married the Emperor when he was 2nd son and still a prince two years ago, yet she has no child. Not even proof. Even a miscarriage could have been better. But so far her womb has been barren, no evidence that it is even possible.

That is why we are here.

Hanabi is smiling and when the tributes leave we all rise and leave with our servants to see the Empress, the head of the Harem.

The walk isn't long but my feet hurt the new shoes are not comfortable. We walk silently; after all we know so little about each other. I'm sure I'm not the only one feeling discomfort though.

We make our way and stand next to our seats as Empress Sakura stares at us from her seat at front.

When we all make our way in, with Ino and me up front we bow.

"Greeting to Empress, may you live 1000 years and have eternal happiness."

We bow three times before standing up waiting for orders.

Empress Sakura doesn't smile she doesn't blink. She looks like a hard jade statue, beautiful and unmoving.

"Sit." Her voice was soft yet hard at the same time. Her beautiful pink and green dress and high hairstyle that pulls her pink hair in tight elegant design that only an Empress could pull off. It is delicate with pearls and rubies in gold and lovely lines. Her earrings don't quiver in the slightest and are perfectly round hanging next to her face.

She sighs softly.

"New faces in the harem, here I thought I would have been alone in peace. I understand that we are all here to serve my husband. Emperor Sasuke wants children and our kingdom needs heirs. May Kami smile on us and bless us, bless our kingdom. Now Leave."

She says it forcefully and I know it's hurting her. Everyone in our nation was shocked by his actions. His father had only one wife Mikoto and _he_ had vowed to take only Ami. _His_ beautiful wife was going to have _his_ child. If only the world was on their side.

Ino gives a quick glance before standing up.

"Empress Sakura, your beauty does not compare to any of ours, please feel secure and happy. As the Mother to our Kingdom your responsibilities are great yet you do not look like you've aged. In comparison we have aged just by coming here."

Ino bows and leaves. I quickly follow out.

Ino was waiting for me and clasps my hand.

"Hinata, we are already blessed. Others have no one yet we have each other. We will keep each other safe."

We sip over tea and say meaningless things, we're just trying to wait until night falls and the Emperor picks one of us. I know the chance of it being me is slim, but we all secretly want it.

"Good evening Lady Ino and Lady Hinata. I am pleased to tell you that Lady Ino should get ready to serve the Emperor." The Eunuch leaves quickly.

My eyes close and I feel a small smile form. I will not be in the lime light. I do not need to anger Empress Sakura. I can stay hidden.

Ino though squeals delightfully and I am ushered out by her servants.

I pray for Ino, that she doesn't receive favor. We all lose favor. Better to never experience it, so the lost isn't great. Than what happens to us? I pray for a baby instead.

When I wake up I startle myself. This ceiling is not my ceiling. The beautiful hanging of bamboo and pandas are not mine. However my sister's smiling face eases me.

She wraps me in a light green dress with purple and blue designs, the collar and lining is dark blue and it's nothing that I've ever worn before.

"Green is beautiful on you sis."

I smile and let Hanabi test my hair out as Ko instructs the new members of our small alliance. Her name is Emi and she is beautiful. She has long straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a simple blue dress that serves her well. She is kind a little flirtatious but fun to be around. She lays out the meal the Royal Kitchen has prepared for me.

Ayame then rushes in. "Miss, Ino has stayed with the Emperor the entire night! Already servants are putting down flowers in large vases."

"Sister maybe you should look afterwards, this is your Palace too and you love flowers."

Hanabi finishes my hair, there is unease since I haven't answered. The truth is I don't know how. Should I go out there and see the flowers uninvited? Yes it's my home, but this is proof for his favor. I am happy for her. But favor can mean so little too quickly. A flower wilts and fades away. Jewelry breaks and rusts over time. Clothes can be torn and stained. The real security is having a healthy male who loves you. That's real security and I'm sure Ino knows it.

"I want to wait until she gets back. I'll visit her then. Maybe she'll invite me." I finish eating quickly.

They smile gently and quickly clean up.

"Hanabi can you show me some of the new cloth I received?" Hanabi instructs Ayame and Emi to go and get it.

"They'll make beautiful clothes."

I finger them lightly and watch my sister reactions. When I get towards the middle my eyes stop at the deep red one. It has dark green and yellow with hints of gold and orange, even though it's beautiful but also mature, the color is muted. This is what an older woman wears.

I take that and a dark orange out and tell Ayame to keep these in storage. I am almost positive it is a test. A woman with fewer upbringings might not be able to pick out what's appropriate but I was taught by the best, my Mother.

I take out the lightest pink one and give it to Hanabi. Her smiles make my heart swell. I love my sister and being here will not be easy. I want to give her happiness when I can.

"Ino has called for you." Ko says quickly. Ayame takes the cloth back and instructs other to make clothes from a few I've selected and my sister quickly puts a beautiful pearl necklace around my neck before I leave quickly.

Hanabi whispers to me gently telling me the servant gossip. Empress Sakura enraged, Karin's apparent tears, and how Sasuke and Ino have been talking since the choosing.

I don't want to listen to it much; I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to save my sister's life, find her a husband and keep my family out of troubling. This means staying out of Sakura bad side and not causing havoc in the Harem.

When I get there Ino looks gleaming, practically gushes about the flower even before I bow.

"Hinata, look! Can you believe my luck? See look!" I said last night that my family taught me to love flowers and here they are pots of flowers."

I nod, she takes my arm and we walk side by side. She doesn't hide her voice, the excitement and boldness is still the Ino I know and love.

Amongst the huge pots of chrysanthemums, a common flower for love there are small purple flowers. When I push a few buds out of the way I see them clearly. They are gloxinias, a flower I didn't know that existed here on Palace grounds. They mean love at first sight.

"Ino, did you ask for these?" She looks over and smiles softly.

"No but they're sweet looking aren't they?"

"Ino these are gloxinias, they're rare here and mean love at first sight."

She laughs, "Love? I hope so. I know he didn't marry the Empress for love." She scoffs.

I wanted to speak out in her defense. Sakura had been married for love. She was a daughter of a simple cook and now she's the Empress? How could it be if not for love?

"Favor so quickly will allow you to rise in rank; it'll better your life here."

"True true, but Hinata I've never felt this way before." Ino sighs happily.

"I thought that I would miss Shikamaru more, but I don't. After Sasuke I realize how stupid my dreams were. I was meant to be here with him."

"Shikamaru would have made a loving and loyal husband."

"But he's so lazy! Oh Hinata you're so polite, but we all know he wasn't for me. Sasuke power matches mine; we are perfect for each other."

She smiles lightly and shows me an earring.

"Beautiful aren't they? Shikamaru's gift to me."

How could she wear them after sleeping with the Emperor was beyond me but I smiled meekly. I didn't always understand Ino, but we've been friends for years.

"They are lovely."

"They aren't they? I don't want to forget him Hinata, but I do need to move on. My future was sealed for better or worse when my name was called. We had no future from that moment on. He knew that. Don't think of me as cruel Hinata, I couldn't bare that!"

I touch her hand, "Ino you have been blessed. I would never think of you as cruel for being lucky. If you make the Emperor happy you are making the Kingdom happy."

Ino nods and smiles to herself.

"I can't wait to see her face. My maid was telling me that Karin and Empress Sakura were beyond upset about this."

"Please Ino promise me not to make enemies here."

"The moment he called my name I became a target I need to be strong."

We make our way together to greet the Empress, right after breakfast we go to the Hall of Spring Gatherings.

Ino leads first and then I slip in. Karin and the others were already there. Some looked Ino with envy, others with hatred and some with a light smug look.

"Greeting to Empress, may you live 1000 years and have eternal happiness."

She motions us to sit.

"Ino I'm glad to see you so bright, you should rest though. No need to greet me, you're doing the work our Kingdom needs. You deserve rest."

Her voice sounds controlled, no anger or happiness.

"I am sorry about my earlier appearance, I had disturbing news. As I'm sure you know the council that helps our Emperor rule, which is outside the realm of woman, has come to my attention. The Nara Clan's head has recently died. A disease caught him and unfortunately by the time he arrived to the capital for treatment he was gone. Shitake has served Emperors for three generations wisely and has given them just information. He will be resting in heaven amongst them. That being said Shikamaru Naru has taken in birth right and is now Head of the Naru Clan."

Karin stands up her light yellow dress makes her skin washed out, but her hair vibrant.

"Yes?"

"Empress Sakura, Does that mean Shikamaru will remain in the capital?"

"Yes, all clan heads are part of the council, however many travel between here and their Clan Homes. Why? You should have known this."

"Many new Heads are appearing that is all." Karin bows and sits back down.

"Why take an interest when you're here to serve only one man?" Ino says, she looks hurt and I know that Karin will take the force of it.

Empress Sakura remains silent though.

"Many new faces are here at court, its important know but not for that reason Ino. We are all sister's here, under the Empress's guidance we will serve our country just as well as them. We all new here anyways."

Sakura nods and before Ino mentions something.

"Ever since Itachi's sacrifice which the truth just resurfacing Emperor Sasuke has decided a clean slate, however under no circumstance would he kill anyone. So save your tongue. This is a fresh era. One that will be remembered. However history will erase those who do not deserve it."

We leave after that. Karin pulls me aside as Ino speeds up, ahead.

"Hinata." She bows respectfully.

"Karin."

Hanabi and Ayame bows too.

"Please take a walk with me?"

We head over to the General Garden which is a huge maze of beautiful flowers and bushes. My breath is taken away and we walk in awe. It is the only place where men and women could possibly bump into each other.

We pass several old ranking officials running to and from.

"A peek into the busy life of a man. Exciting isn't it?" Karin whispers breathlessly.

We bow when a Kiba Inuzuka comes running forward. A new council member he has made strives to improve the health of northern regions and is a good companion of Sasuke.

"Lovely Ladies, Emperor Sasuke always gets the perks." He is brash and loud though, qualities that aren't always good.

I look away, but I know he's teasing, still.

"Such a handsome man with a wicked tongue what a pity." Karin smirks.

Kiba laughs easily.

"I'm sure you don't remember me Lady Hinata. When we were young once we meet for a few weeks during a summit?"

"Ah, yes I do. If I memory serves me right you were loud then too." A keep my eyes down but allow myself to smile. He was not only loud but went swimming in a koi pond. I still remember his Mother's screams mixed with his laughs.

He laughs again. "Surely you only have fond memories though."

As the gongs plays signify an event Kiba smiles.

"I'm sorry Gorgeous girls, but I'm afraid my amazing presence must leave. I have business to attend to."

We bow and leave quickly.

"He's handsome." Karin states bluntly.

"Maybe."

"Hinata, don't think of me as unfaithful, I know my time for favor will come. The wait is killing me though. I know I don't come from a prestigious clan like you, nor do I have amazing looks."

"Karin, you wouldn't have been chosen if the Emperor Sasuke felt nothing towards you. You shouldn't worry about that. Ayame please go back to the Palace and have milk tea made."

Ayame nods and leaves quickly.

Karin smiles at me, I realize that her smile soothes out her harsh edges. I smile back.

We continue walking around and even feed some fish when we make our way back. Before we get to the Palace Emi comes running.

"Miss, please don't come."

"Don't tell her what to do!" Karin yells quickly.

Emi quickly kneels on the ground and Ayame comes out and speaks. "I know we are sorry. The Emperor instructed us though and-"

"He is there?" I rush out. I'm surprised. Emperors are allowed at Harems of course, but when we are virgins first night is in his Palace.

"Speak, why is he there?" I press for information.

Ayame lowers her face quickly and turns red.

"They are being intimate and want time without interruption."

We all look at each other.

"Get up, we can go to my palace, this heat is wilting us though."

We leave quickly and make our way on. It's a shock though. He couldn't wait for night fall?

Her Palace is beautiful to the North. It's been decorated with care and bowls of koi fish are around.

We sit in the gathering room open to the outside compound. She's tense though and probably would like to take a nap.

I put my hand on top of hers.

"Drink your tea Karin."

She sighs but complies.

"How can he not wait? Does she have a love potion?"

"Don't say something like that, those are forbidden!" I rush to say. Although I find it strange too Ino is my friend, that accusing can make her life very hard.

Hanabi opens her mouth gently and says, "Karin, she has luck, but luck doesn't like staying still."

I smile. "It'll come your way soon."

She smiles.

"The tributes we received are beautiful. I saw your pile it was enormous."

I smile lightly. "The jewels you received though must have caught the eyes of many women here though."

"They are lovely, I want to make more hair pieces though, I have very few."

I take a small silver rose piece that I was wearing and slip it out of my hairdo.

"A token of friendship." I told it out.

She smiles gratefully and slips it in quickly.

"Thank you." She grasps my hand.

For the next hour we talk about our families. I tell her about Hanabi, how when she turns old enough I'd like to marry her to a wonderful husband. Karin will keep an eye open for available men in the area. She tells me about her life as an only child her mother had, but was the first of four. 3 girls and a boy.

"My Mother lost favor with Dad once the son came, that was five year ago. Although I love my brother I can't help but hate him too."

The only male my age was my cousin Neji who had married his wife Tenten after much debate from the elders of our clan. He was the only boy close to my Father. He's happy now, he deserves to be happy. Probably will be head of the clan but hopefully not for many years to come. I want my Father to live after all.

However she understands how a Harem works since she was raised in one. She knows that the tide can turn and that a son keeps you in your husband's mind forever.

She tells me about her dreams. Having the first son, a son who's kind and loving but powerful and strong. A daughter that will keep her company and have a good sense of humor. I don't tell her that children are a low priority for me. I just keep it silent.

When Ko comes and gives the okay we embrace and I leave.

Once back to my Palace I smell the pleasant aroma through Ino's walls.

I was about to lay my head down for a midafternoon nap when Ino walks right in. She has tears running down her face.

"Twice in less than twenty-four hours and yet he wants to sleep with the Empress tonight!"

She doesn't even notice my tired eyes she flops on my bed next to me and I smell sandalwood, evidence of the Emperor.

"The Empress is Mother of the Nation Ino, it might mean nothing but duty to him." I calm her down as quickly as I can.

"Not only that, but Shikamaru is here. How can I face him? When I already love Sasuke so much it hurts."

"This life is hard. And don't worry about him. He isn't allowed here. "

Hanabi offers her some tea and I'm very impressed with my sister. Tea wasn't brewing yet a perfect cup is here for her.

She cries loudly. "Sasuke is my true love I know that. I want to be pregnant so badly. I am taking all the right herbs and doing nothing to hurt my chances. Yet if I see Shikamaru, will my resolved end? Will I lose this child from the shock?"

"We don't even know." I wanted to start out with that. High hopes can be dangerous.

"I know!" She shrieks. "I know that I have a child. I will not fail."

"Then don't go to the Grand Gardens, they are general for everyone in the Palace. Just stay in the private ones for the Harem and you won't run into him. Please rest Ino. You worked hard."

She nods and takes a polite sip of the tea. She traces her finger around the lid.

"When he's with me he has so much passion. He tells me how beautiful I am, how our children will be lovely. He's wooing me and he doesn't have to. I'm worried that they are empty words though. And I know Hinata; I know that the Emperor words never lie. But how?"

"How?"

"How can he love us both at the same time?"

"It's expected, it's his divine right."

She shakes her head.

"Then that would mean I could love Shikamaru and Him?"

"Ino!"

"I know, I'm not saying I do. But why can't I?"

"Because you are not the Emperor!"

I blurted it out quickly because I didn't know the answer.

"Fugaku loved Mikoto, everyone knows this. Itachi and Ami they were perfect together too. Itachi vowed to the nation on their wedding day that he would never marry another!"

"Don't speak so bluntly about them! Itachi's and Ami's sacrifice and Fugaku's crimes are well known."

"So why not speak it?" Ino calms down.

"Itachi killed Fugaku and his supporters including Mikoto because Itachi knew she wouldn't be able to stay alive as the Dowager Empress. We all know Itachi didn't want to be Emperor."

"We all know that something went wrong though."

"Ami lost her child months before the plan was going to take. Her child was going to be the future. She was going to Dowager Empress and run this country until their child could or when Sasuke was ready. He didn't want to be Emperor either. In the end no one really got what they wanted but peace and a shaky balance was restored."

Ami lost her child because of the supporters and Itachi couldn't wait any longer to get his wife pregnant. He begged her though to stay alive.

However he used it as an excuse and cover up, saying the reason he murdered all those people was because of Ami's miscarriage. Itachi was always smart and perfect for the military field, he didn't expect his obedient and loving wife to commit suicide the night he carried out his plan. Itachi after writing a letter just for Sasuke ends up killing himself.

It was the biggest scandal in generations and still the details are sketchy. The official version states Itachi and Ami as war heroes.

"I know, but the point is why Sasuke different."

"Should he have just married Sakura and ended it?"

"That would mean I could love Shikamaru."

I stroke her hair lightly.

"Please don't worry about that. We all have roles to play."

Ino nodded finished her tea and left.

More than anything in the world I prayed that night for her child.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving you

Thank you for the reviews, they really make my day. I am going to warn you though. I will use other people as the point of view, but only when it's crucial to the story. I am going to time skip too. This will be sasuhina, however it's not going to be very obvious for many chapters. So just sit back and enjoy what's happening.

POV: Sakura

I roll over and look at him. I take it all in as if it's my first night with him, his beautiful black hair and pearl white skin. His face looks so peaceful and happy just like when we were first married. We were happy and excited; our lives were going to be simple and full of joy.

I was never supposed to be Empress. I wasn't trained to become one; I didn't have the prestigious Clan Banner behind me. I was just a simple girl.

When we first got married everything was in place. He really did love me and that was all that mattered. I was just a childhood friend and daughter of a Palace cook. I was never really supposed to marry him. In fact it was our other childhood friend Naruto who have always chased after me. I adored them both. Even though Naruto wasn't ranked high he did belong to a Clan, he was strong and had a good heart too. However I had always held Sasuke higher, maybe it was his wealth and Uchiha name or perhaps we just matched at the moment. I don't know. Honestly.

Sasuke has always been a little more withdrawn than Naruto, less of a risk taker and troublemaker. A genius in this own way, trying to live up to expectations set forth. However they were both loyal to each other. So it was surprise when Sasuke asked for my hand in marriage. I found out later that Naruto had only said yes because Sasuke could provide more for me, a more secure and safe future. Naruto was a rising General, but it was a time of shaky politics.

When I said yes Naruto looked up and smiled at me. The future I've always dreamed of was coming true. Sasuke eyes lit up, he was so happy.

He treated me with respect and doted on me completely. He had dreams of going far away from the capital with its problems. He wanted to stay at one of the Palaces up North; Sasuke had always liked the snow and the sports that came with it. He dreamt of our children playing peacefully not worried about politics. He would take me in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to me, claiming that I was his true love.

I would make his favorite foods and we would spend every night together blissfully.

When Itachi killed everyone something in Sasuke snapped. He was no longer happy, this dreams were no longer possible. He knew this, and I ended up getting blamed for it. He would rarely look at me with the same easiness and love. He was less likely to smile up at me for no reason.

The funeral was the worst. His Father was too destroyed for a proper burial, but his Mother was. Mikoto was always kind and fair. Although she would never say so allowed she doted on Sasuke much more than Itachi. She showered him with her undying love and attention. He wept openly for the first time in years, the first time since their deaths. He pledged that day that he would keep the dynasty strong. Sasuke had a new flame inside him and it scared me.

He worked hard to learn everything he had to. It was never in the plan, no one's plan not even Itachi's for him to become Emperor.

He drowned in his work every day and rarely came to talk to me afterwards. When the truth came out he was even more upset. He would no longer blame Itachi for everything.

I think it made it harder to understand.

Time went on, Naruto and several other new faces came in quickly and slowly I saw change. Naruto brought fresh new ideas and the council was eager to try these new things out. Everyone was working together to change Konoha for the better. Kiba and Shino worked tirelessly to improve people's standards of life and health. Naruto worked hard to make sure our army would stand against anything. Chouji did what he could to run things smoothly in terms of taxes.

Everything was improving. Except his mood. He was calmer yes, time does heal a little, but he wasn't the same as before. When he held me in his arms I could tell he wasn't really thinking about me, or his love for me.

What was worst was that I couldn't get pregnant. Each time my period came the entire family would be utterly disappointed. I blamed myself more and more and Sasuke loved me less. He never admitted it, even when we screamed at each other and I would cry for hours. Soon I realized that going to bed with me was a chore.

Aunt Aiko brought it up the best.

"Emperor Sasuke, we need to keep the bloodline going."

When Aunt Aiko offered to find suitable girls to help the process I knew he would say no. It's only been two years of actually trying. I wanted her to wait so badly. I wanted to fix our marriage with a beautiful baby boy. The beautiful baby I knew that was coming.

He said yes.

While Aunt Aiko went to work I worked too. I wanted to make sure that Sasuke would only ever sleep with me, even with new choices around.

I made myself skinnier, my hair grew thicker and longer. My eyes were always highlighted all the time with new better make-up. I wore brighter happier and eye catching clothes and jewels. I never argued with him and always complimented him.

I only made him the best dishes that he has loved. I only put on the scents he liked. I never talked to another guy, even if that I meant I had to ignore Naruto.

It didn't work.

I lightly stroke his hair. Hair that's been touched by that ugly pig. I flinch just thinking about it. Sasuke, my Sasuke was telling another he loved her.

I turned away from him and pull the covers over my nude body. I look at the ring he gave me as a gift during the first week we were married.

It was gold and jade with our names together. I finger it lightly. The first night the news girl came I thought about burying it.

"Sakura." He's awake.

"Yes?" I don't want to turn around. I don't him to see the disappointment on my face. I don't want to see his vacant eyes anymore either.

I feel him move away from me and get up from the bed.

"I'll come and have dinner with you, is that okay?" I wanted his tone to sound loving and excited, but it sounded rehearsed and old.

"Yes." I try to sound cheery, "Honey I'm sorry I'm still tired."

He kisses my neck softly and leaves.

When I'm sure he's gone my nurse Anko comes and wipes my face. I'm crying.

"He still loves you." Anko says. We both know she's lying.

"He doesn't."

He hasn't hold me once in public; he hasn't had lunch with me in ages. He doesn't visit with his fine horses that we use to race on. He spends very little time with me.

This knowledge has made it easier to fall out of love with him too. My heart no longer flutters when he comes to me. My stomach doesn't jump when he touches me. Instead I feel butterflies when I see Naruto. When he visits me in the Gardens and talks about our memories of mischief and mayhem

I should feel guilty. I can't though.

Two Weeks Later: Hinata

I'm sitting with Ino on her bed as she throws up yet again. She's been like this for a few days now and I'm worried.

"Hinata that face looks like death stop it."

"I'm just worried."

"I know, but I think this might be good."

A maid comes and cleans her up; I comb her hair as she continues.

"I'm pregnant, just as I told you before Hinata."

We giggle for a moment, it would be wonderful if it was true but a real doctor should make sure. So far we're not sure if it's the food Ino's been testing out or a baby.

"Ino, it's time to get ready, maybe you should wear something a little warmer, it's getting colder, and fall is coming."

"I know, but we also know it'll warm up later today." She shrugs.

"If you to have a baby Ino you have to protect it."

She gives in and wears a muted purple with brighter blue flowers on it.

I smile and walk with Karin and her. Although they don't get along, they act peacefully when around me, since they're both my friends here.

We enter quickly and say our greeting and for once Empress Sakura doesn't look ready to kill us all with her piercing glare or belittle us with indifference. It could be that Emperor Sasuke is here too. He is gleaming, which is very unlike him. The few time I've seen him he has been cold.

"I have wonderful news to share." Empress Sakura started gently holding her belly softly. Emperor Sasuke holds her other hand. "I am pregnant."

We all get up and bow three times.

"Blessings be upon you."

The Emperor can barely take off his eyes from Sakura and I realize that somewhere he must love her. Even though he spends a lot of time with Ino he always goes back to her in the end. I feel bad for Ino, even with all the clothes he gives her and showers her with beautiful flowers you cannot compete with the Empress, Mother of the Nation.

"The Phoenix flies Empress Sakura." I say standing up slowly and bowing. She deserves this. The Empress Sakura blinks at my sincerity and smiles.

"Thank you Lady Hinata. This is a wonderful time."

"May I make a suggestion your highness?" Ino bows.

"Yes?" Empress Sakura's mood is happy and light.

"I want to summon an Imperial Doctor, these past days I have had morning sickness. I want to bring double happiness to the Palace."

Emperor Sasuke jumps up, "Eunuch Shou, quickly summon Imperial Doctor Hosho!"

He walks over to Ino and proudly holds her close.

"If what you say is true than the Gods have finally looked upon us with a grace."

I am shocked; if I was Ino I would have waited for this news to be open. I see that in the Empress face her happiness is waning quickly.

I need to do damage control but how?

Hanabi moves forward, as a servant she shouldn't be doing that but before I can grab her she bows three times.

"Allow me to speak."

Empress nods quickly, she wants the attention off of Ino, her eyes already green has an unnatural glare to them now.

"I propose that we go to the Temple of Purity. The Hyuga's often go there when our most important Mother of the Clan in pregnant, to show our gratitude and wish for a healthy baby."

Hanabi proposing this idea before Ino's baby has been verified. She is telling everyone here that the Empress's baby is an important gift from the Gods already and shouldn't be ignored.

I bow next to me sister.

"Empress Sakura's baby is a precious gift; our Kingdom will be overjoyed with the news."

Empress Sakura moves her hand and we both rise, I sit back down and Hanabi goes back behind me. Her face as calmed down but Sasuke hasn't moved to be next to her.

"I have decided we're going to the Temple of Purity." Emperor Sasuke states thoughtfully. "The Empress is the most high in the Harem and everyone should serve her. That being said we are all going. It's the a pretty far Temple two days to and from. However the Queen is worth it."

Eunuch Shou comes back and bows.

"Emperor Sasuke, Imperial Doctor Hosho is here."

"Emperor Sasuke here I am at your service." Hosho has a kind voice and nice natural ring to it.

"Lady Ino may be pregnant, please verify this claim."

Hosho pulls out his little wooden chest and Ino holds out her arm. He brings out a little pink cloth and puts in cover her wrist and then his two fingers and listens.

We all hold at breath.

He gasps and bows lightly.

"Your Highness, her claim is true, congratulations."

I smile at Ino gently and Sasuke is thrilled. He smiles up at Sakura who gives a painful smile back. Her hand falls. She looks dejected and sad.

"Your majesty, our baby." Her pulls him close and looks up at him shyly. Ino takes his hand and puts it up against her stomach.

"I will retire now." Empress Sakura bows to Sasuke and leaves quickly. I feel so bad for her.

We get back with a notice that we should be prepared to leave in two days for the Temple of Purity. It's a two day trip, our first overnight away from the Palace. Emperor Sasuke has announced that this entire family that means the entire Harem and their personal servants plus the council is going.

When I get back to our Palace with Ino I take her arm roughly and pull her aside.

"Hinata what's going on?"

I lower my gaze, how can she be this stupid.

"Why do you have to ruin a good mood? The Empress Sakura was finally happy."

"I deserve to be happy Hinata; you should be on my side. He has decided to come to me tonight."

She shakes her arm loose.

"Soon I will be of better ranking than any of the girls here. I will have the first son and he will love me the most. Hinata I couldn't wait to tell the news."

She is so selfish; she couldn't let Empress Sakura have this one moment of pure happiness.

I look away. "You need to play it safe. Do you think Empress Sakura will take this insult lightly?"

Her eyes soften and she hugs me.

"Hinata you're so graceful and poised, but I am not. I wasn't thinking. I do not regret it though. I am happy to have the answer we wanted. I know you only think the best of me."

She hugs me again tightly. She has tears in her eyes. "Now I know that I was meant to be his wife. "

"You should rest Ino." She leaves and I look at Hanabi and Emi. I can't see the future, but making an Empress mad never brings joy.

"Did you see Empress Sakura's face?" Hanabi murmurs. "It's hard to believe how thick Lady Ino can be."

"She is putting herself in danger." Emi whispers, "This is a dangerous game she is playing."

"I am glad you are not in danger sister."

I smile but I also look down as my hands. The hands that will never hold a child. It's my sacrifice to survive here.

My sister straightens my hair and we leave for Karin's palace. I place the jade necklace around my neck that Karin has given me.

She looks unhappy but not entirely upset quite yet.

"Let's go to the Grand Gardens and feed some fish, yes? Let's clear the mind of today's events. Our servants can do our packing."

We leave together and Karin is quiet. We have grown pretty close as of late, but ever since Ino self-absorb attitude I've been more willing to stay with Karin. Karin is rarely quiet and is always making flirty remarks about the Emperor, today though she doesn't have anything to comment on.

"Didn't he look handsome?"

"His robes befit him." That's all she says.

When we get the koi fish she lightens up remarkably.

"I will miss the fish once it becomes winter."

"We can go skating than." I dip my hand in the pool gently and let it wander. The cold water tickles my skin. Than out of nowhere I hear loud barking.

Karin and I unsure of the sound look at each other.

Than out of nowhere it comes out: a huge white dog.

Karin and I start screaming; with no servant around we are unable to protect ourselves. I fall back hard tripping into against the rocks. I land on my side, my hairpiece is in disarray, and my friend is standing right in front of me. She poised to stand in the dog's way that has stopped right in front of her. Her knees are shaking though.

"Ladies, Ladies, nothing to fear here."

I recognize that brash way of speaking anywhere, it's Kiba.

"Lovely are you hurt?" Kiba says over me. My hair is all over my face and I probably look like a mess, His dog is standing next to him and I fear that tears are going to fall.

"Lord Kiba, why let your beast out?" Shrieks Karin, she falls next to me and wraps herself around me.

My beautiful cream colored dress with soft patterns of purple and pink is absolutely ruined. My hair is falling in my face; Hanabi's hard work is destroyed.

Than another man runs on over, I hide my face through my sleeves. I look disgraceful.

He bows, "Excuse Kiba, Lady Hinata, Lady Karin, any damage we can repay."

"And who are you?" Karin inquires gently.

"Lord Shino, at you service." He bows gracefully again and pulls us up.

"I'm very sorry about me dog, please forgive me." Kiba bows.

"It's okay, really." I say gently. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You have such an energetic dog that's all."

"Aw, yes Akumaru is normally a good boy, he won't do it again. Right boy?" He glares down at the dog.

Akumaru gives a little pitiful whine and Karin and I aww over it.

"You can pet him if you want." Kiba leans down and pet the dog. I kneel down as well and I do so. Karin smiles up a Shino.

"I haven't seen you here before?"

"I don't make it a habit to come to the Great Gardens."

"Oh why is that?"

"It's not our place to meet woman here. It seems one of our council members have forgotten." Shino looks down disdainfully at Kiba. "He is engaged you know."

"Lord Kiba?" I ask, he doesn't seem like the marrying type.

"Surprising isn't it? It's this girl from my Clan, ya know, keeping the clan strong. Her name is Hyuna, a total babe, too bad her personality if like ice."

"Not all marriages are harmonious." Karin says bitterly.

"Emperor Sasuke speaks highly of all of his wives." Shino says softly. "You are not forgotten."

I'm curious to what he has to say, but Karin takes what she can get and smiles widely.

"We want to pet him now."

"Go on right ahead sweetie." Kiba says. We pet Akumaru for a bit before leaving to go back to our palaces.

"Lady Hinata there was just an imperial decree. Lady Ino has become Imperial Concubine." Ayame says softly.

"How is Empress Sakura?"

"As you can probably guess she is very upset."

I shake my head. Ino is making enemies not friends.

"We're ahead of schedule packing, would you like to see the colors Hanabi picked for your outfits?" Ayame say cheerfully.

I take a look a pale orange and a medium blue, appropriate not eye catching colors, perfect.

"Everything looks good."

The next few days went easily. Emperor Sasuke stayed with Empress Sakura the last night and although Ino wasn't pleased she was grateful for some nights without him so she could just sleep.

Empress Sakura was in a very good mood and was excited to go to the Temple of Purity. In fact the entire Palace was excited; it's the first time in Emperor Sasuke's reign that the Palace is leaving for a Temple for prayer. I'm glad I was able to attend this one.

We quickly put on my traveling clothes and I fall into a carriage. I find it unfair how Hanabi, Ayame and Emi have to stay on open horseback; I have no company even though they're right next to the small windows.

I take a book of epic poems with me to read but as the day wanders on I'm tired. I shuffle slightly to put my head out to get a better view when a man on horseback pulls up.

"Lady Hinata, please don't lean too far on either side. These roads are not paved and there and civilians around." Shino says softly.

I look down anyways though and see old dirt roads that must be hard to walk on. I meet eyes with a coughing young girl. Her pitiful hair is oiled up and looks like it hasn't been tended too or even washed. Her skin looks dry and cracked. She's so sick.

"Lord Shino what has happened here? Aren't we still in the Capital?"

"Yes we're going to stay right outside the capital for the night. Since the Late Emperor Fugaku the decline of the Capital has been rapid. Although Emperor Sasuke has done his best I'm afraid that there is still a lot of work to be done. "

I see commotion up ahead.

I strain my eyes but then I hear it.

"Get this peasant away from me!" It was Ino's terrified vice up ahead.

Lord Shino starts racing forward and I quickly try to lean more to see what's going on.

"Halt, Civilian, please move back for the safety of our Country." Lord Shino voice is calm but demanding.

"Please Please I'm begging you, spare me, spare me!" The old woman cries out. "My son, he needs medicine please, he's all I have." She throws her at Imperial Concubine's carriage and Ino starts shrieking.

Lord Shino unmounts his horse quickly and grabs the woman.

"What's going on here?" A Lord with the brightest blond hair says. "Imperial Concubine Ino, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"I need a doctor; I need one for my son!" The woman wails as Lord Shino holds her back. Lord Shino pulls her farther and guards now start coming.

"Put me down." I start yelling as I see the sword.

"No Lady Hinata you must not do that." Ko says quickly. "The situation is getting out of hand."

Ino is still screaming though as the lady continue to wails. Lord Shino is doing his best to calm everyone down.

"In the name of this Kingdom and the protection of the Royal Family-"The Blond Lord was about to punish her with death.

I race out of the carriage and fall in front of her. Everything goes still. Not nearly as graceful as I thought it would be, me standing up for the poor lady.

My lovely light blue dress and pants has dirt and mud all over it. My hair though remains unscratched though. Hanabi must have put more pins in it after the Akumaru incident.

"Please, Lords have mercy." I bow quickly for her. "Bring forth an Imperial Doctor!"

"Lady Hinata." Lord Shino grunts.

I will not allow this woman to die. We would all do the same if our only son was ill. If my child was ill I would have done the same, so would my Mother.

When I make no move to stand up the blond Lord starts yelling.

"Halt the carriages, Halt the procession, we need an Imperial Doctor!"

He runs upwards and gets guards to move down the line to where the Imperial Doctor is traveling with us. I let out a small breath.

"Hinata, Hinata come here." Ino is shrieking still raised above everyone in her carriage. "Hinata please don't make a scene." That's funny coming from her. This woman is just worried for her son yet Ino screamed as if she had daggers.

I feel the courage however slips from my bones, especially as I see Emperor Sasuke rushing forward with Imperial Doctor Hosho.

"What is wrong? Lord Shino explain the situation now." Emperor Sasuke in all of his glory starts yelling. He rushes close to Ino. The yelling old woman has relaxed and instantly Ino breaks down into tears.

"My Emperor Sasuke, this crazy woman came out of nowhere and startled me. "wails Ino. She tumbles out of the cart quickly and latches on to him.

He puts his hand softly on her head.

I bow quickly and leave me head bowed down.

"Emperor Sasuke, this woman came out begging Ino for medicine for her ailing son. The situation evolved." Lord Shino said calming.

The woman is awestruck and is left on the ground.

"Why didn't you just kill her?" Emperor Sasuke said.

"I would have Sasuke, but I'm afraid that one of your wives came forward." The Blond man said. They must have been close to just call him Sasuke.

"Emperor Sasuke, this woman has an ailing son, we just wants medical attention for him. She shouldn't be put to death for being a mother." I say my head remains down and I'm not even sure if someone heard me.

By now Hanabi has rushed forward. She gets off her horse and bows next to me.

"Emperor Sasuke, Lady Hinata has just been tired lately she's not thinking please let me take her back."

I look up at her surprised. Doesn't she understand that this is about me being tired.

"Please Emperor Sasuke send this woman with medicine. He is the Kingdom's future. No man no matter how small or insignificant he might be now could save our country. "Lord Shino says bowing quickly and bringing the woman up.

"Ino are you hurt?" He strokes her wet cheeks softly.

"No, I'm not, I think I over reacted, forgive me?" She says softly.

"All is forgiven; send this woman with medicine for her son." Emperor Sasuke helps Ino back into her carriage and looks down at me.

"Compassion is one of the ideal traits for a woman to have." He says directly as me. Even though I've bent my head down I feel him staring at me.

"Lady Hinata please get up." Hanabi says and helps me rise we quickly bow and make our way back to my carriage.

"So dirty sis, why can't you stay out of their business?"

"I do not want an innocent woman to die Hanabi." She tries and gets the mud and dirt off the dress but we know it's fruitless.

Lord Kiba comes on over once we get moving again.

"Lady Hinata that, if you don't mind me saying was courageous." He praises.

"Who was the blond Lord?" I say softly not leaning or even looking at him.

"Aww that's Imperial Lord Naruto, General of the Imperial Army, he's best friends with Sasuke."

"Is he always that harsh?"

"No but he not ever, I was very surprised when he was about to give that order he's been testy for a while now."

"Thanks Lord Kiba, for what you said earlier. I've noticed many people seem sick though."

"Most of their illnesses could be fixed if the hospitals had the right medicine. Even though the government takes care of it Emperor Sasuke has more pressing issues. He'll get to it soon though."

I nod lightly. Quickly though we stop again.

"We're setting camp here Lady Hinata." Hanabi says. "Just stay in your carriage until we can we your tent set up."

I couldn't believe what I've seen, people sick yet we can help them but aren't? I don't understand, I do know my place though and it's to help them. I look at the work going on people unloading. That's when I see boxes of herbs, surely too much for us to use of medicine that was brought along.

I've decided, whether alone or with allies I'll bring the hospitals medicine.


	3. Chapter 3

Loving You

I know the SasuHina is slow and in the first few chapters you won't be able to tell, but this atmosphere I'm trying to create takes time.

POV: Hinata

My sister finally goes to sleep. Hanabi is rather a light sleeper but tonight I know she won't wake up. After the tent was set up she cried and wailed about how I put myself in danger. She needs her sleep after the scare. I feel bad for making her so upset but I would have died seeing the woman killed. It's horrible how our country treat woman sometimes.

I slip out of bed and wrap my cloak around me. My dark purple pajamas cover me from the neck to the toes and my soft sleeping slippers keep my toes warm. They're comfortable and woven from the strongest yet gentlest silks. I wear dresses and pants made to catch the eye, my entire outfit from head to toe is planned to give me an edge over the other Harem woman. My beautiful dresses with designs of flowers and branches, or maybe a checkered pattern always look classy and regal. My long black hair which is normally folded and braided into intricate beautiful designs is limp and low. My face is normally painted, my eyebrows lengthen and straighten and my eyes are painted to look like an innocent doll. My lips are brushed with ruby red lipstick. Now my face looks clean. I don't look like a doll of this palace. I look like myself.

I put my hood up and weave my way through the tents. I can hear screaming in the Emperor's tent and it gives me cover. No one dares move when he's angry. No one wants to do anything sudden.

I peer inside the medical tent and see it's empty. Thank Kami. I go to push myself inside when…

"Are you ill Lady Hinata?" I take my hand back and swirl to stare at Lord Shino. He bows when I face him.

I feel my face grow hot. His voice was quiet although the Emperor is yelling off in the other side of camp, we both know the risks. If we're caught together alone after dark, especially in my pajamas I could be sentenced to death. People who assume I'm out for a secret meeting with my forbidden love.

"Lord Shino." I bow back quickly. I pull my cloak around me tightly. "No I'm not, but well a little I suppose?" I didn't mean to answer it in a question but I know now there's no way that excuse will pass.

He raises his eyebrow and shakes his head.

"Follow me please." He beckons me to come quickly, I follow. We move closely together as if we're one, careful to make no sudden movements or noise.

He opens a flap to a large tent and motions me inside. It's a larger tent and I know that it's for someone who's very important.

I Look inside cautious and see Lord Kiba just lounging around with a scroll.

Lord Shino stands in front, "Kiba, I feel as if Lady Hinata wants to help our cause." I stand off to the side waiting to be announced or something. I feel like this casual moment as a lot of stress combined.

I bow, "Lord Kiba."

"None of that here. Lady Hinata I've always known you had a good heart. I have heard from your cousin, Neji how much you care for those around you. You are with likeminded people here in the Capital. Now I'm sure you can't get the images of the people out of your mind and neither can I. When I came here I vowed to make a difference, and we have made strides, but the people still suffer. Late Emperor Fugaku did little to help the people, he worked closely with the military instead and distrust for the Uchiha Clan is high. This must stop. We have to raise moral, but Emperor Sasuke is a hot head and a little bit of a traditional. He doesn't want to be out here with the peasants, even with his best intentions there are flaws." Lord Kiba says quietly looking at me intensely.

"This is a map of the Capital including all the exits and entrances; we are near the East Entrance. We need to go to the Hospitals and stock them up with medicine. Lord Shino and I have packed more than we will ever need on this trip." Kiba moves the scroll to where I can see.

"How did you know?" I ask softly. Am I that readable?

"Lady Hinata, you are not fit for the Harem. Don't get me wrong the Harem serves its purpose to bring strong healthy heirs. Yet you haven't shown interest in getting to know the Emperor your husband, you don't bicker with the other wives and you're always calm. You look for opportunities to help people. "Lord Shino says softly he opens up a chest.

"There is a Legend, The Lady of Dreams, we opens our minds and makes our dreams turn into reality. You are to become her." Lord Kiba says.

I am aware of this myth, she's a graceful beautiful poised woman with the power to pick through our dreams and turn them into reality before our eyes open the next day. I look at the clothes Lord Shino has laid out. Just like in the myth the Lady where the most beautiful clothes, the long robe like dress has long sleeves embroider with silver threads making it look like stars. Her sash is pure white with a string of pearls across the waist. My hair will be tucked and covered with a Buddhist scarf and decorating with pearls hanging down.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity Lord Kiba, Lord Shino."

Lord Kiba smiles at me. "Don't be so formal please call us my own names, Kiba and Shino."

"Please call me Hinata then." I say shyly. Kiba and Shino leave slip outside and I get dress. My hair is pinned and covered. I put a veil that falls on my nose just in case someone sees my eyes.

"Ready." I whisper.

"Okay so from the East Gate we move to the small hospitals, we leave these, folded up herbs and medicine at the door. If anyone sees you walk away quickly but calmly. We have silver dust, which we're putting in your sleeves; if you move too quickly it'll fall out and give you a worldlier glow. That's the plan at least; we'll be close to you in black as well." He continues to tell me everything, how this needs to be done quickly and how I have to come back here.

"Bring your cloak, once we leave the compound take it off, but once we get back put it back on."

I nod quickly. It's strange to me how quickly I let them carry me into their plans, but although I've only know them for a short time I feel like a team.

We move swiftly. The East Gate is guarded by Two Generals; however there is a blind spot near the corner.

Hyuga, even females are known for their ability to do marital arts and we have learned to climb gracefully. Although force is a man's way of power and woman's is balance and poise.

I scale the wall carefully and Kiba makes his way first helping me the rest of the way. Shino is already there scouting the route we're using.

Kiba quickly hands me the first package. I move quickly to the unguarded and small hospital and set it down. A few smaller packages with food are placed on windows and door steps of families.

My silver dust lingers each time.

Out of nowhere a door opens, I swiftly move my way so that the door doesn't hit me but he sees me.

"Oh Gods of the world." He man begins to kowtow furiously. Shino looks from the roof above me and looks ready to move.

I shake my head lightly allowing more dust to small around me like clouds. I kneel gently next to the man. I smell alcohol on his clothes.

"Forget of worldly pleasures, your Lady is here to serve the Kingdom." I say softly allowing my voice to rise unnaturally higher.

He looks up with me with wide eyes and reaches for my clothing. I swerve again and begin running. The dust comes off like waves and gives me an unrealistic feeling. I look back quickly and once I knew he didn't follow Shino and Kiba quickly land next to me.

"Everything okay?" Shino asks quickly.

"Yes let's continue the mission."

We weave our way to the major hospital that caters to the peasants of the Capital; we leave as much supplies there and while I walk softly on the way back a young boy peers at me.

I can't help but smile. He's three, maybe four? From these clothes I can tell he's the treasured first son from a middle class family.

I wave lightly. He waves back and I quickly pick up my pace and begin to go back to the corner.

"Cute boy." Kiba says softly and he helps me up the wall.

"Yes, and to think I could be saving his life." I murmur softly.

I shake the rest of the dust off quickly and throw my cloak on. I take the scarf off from my hair. And slip my clothes off as Kiba and Shino keep guard. I slip on my pajamas and cloak and shuffle quietly outside. I smile with Kiba and Shino as I make my way back.

We're a team.

The yelling from The Emperor's tent is gone, but has woken up my sister. When she sees me she grabs my arm tightly.

"Sister, please what did you do?" Her eyes and wide with fear asking the question no one would ask. Have you cheated on the Emperor?

"I went out to save someone. I didn't do anything that could jeopardize me. Who else did you tell though, who did you alert?"

"No one!" Hanabi whimpers guilty. "Did you hear the Emperor yelling though?"

"I wasn't going to eavesdrop." I give her a small pointed look. Can't she see I'm too tired for gossip?

"I wasn't! The entire camp heard it. It would be hard not to. Well, the Empress was yelling too. In fact they were fighting. I'm pretty sure she'll never sleep with him again." She says gently. "Maybe you should comfort-"

"You're right Hanabi; I'll go to the Empress." I don't want to make up an excuse not to go to the Emperor, but I rather not.

Then I sit down for one blissful second and I just don't have the will to move.

"Maybe tomorrow? Okay little sister?" I lie down, even without taking off my cloak. I let my eyes rest and I dream of wonderful things.

POV Switch: Imperial Concubine Ino.

Time Switch: Evening. (As Hinata was sneaking out)

"You don't love me, you never had!" I throw my eyes open and look over at the freaking flap of the tent and curse it for its uselessness.

"I do love you Sakura, I love you! Why won't you let me prove it to you! A marriage works both ways!" Sasuke roared.

"If you truly loved me you would have waited! Can't you see they're all mistakes now! Can't you see it! I'm pregnant! If you truly loved me you would have never added these now useless disgusting members." She snarled back.

I'm so tired that I can't even be offended by being one of the useless and disgusting people she's talking about.

"You can't keep saying that! They're part of the family now get over it! How could I have known you would get pregnant?"

"Family Sasuke? Family? They're not Family, family support each other, loves each other. Just like Ami loved Itachi and vice versa. He couldn't bear to be without her! But you, no you couldn't even wait. You didn't want to wait one more year!"

"And look at how it ended up! They both died and left me to clean up the mess. You think it's easy being Emperor!"

"Maybe it would be easier if you only had one wife! You said you loved me. That you would always love me, no matter what. You lied. You had sex with another woman." She screams at him and I really wish she would shut the hell up.

"Can't I love you both?"

There's silence for a short moment I think she had finally shut him up.

"I hate you. I hate you! You promised! Now you're showering that bitch with gifts! Now you're giving her a child, an heir! I hate you!"

I wonder if she would be put to death.

"You betrayed me, leave." She yells.

"NOW!" She shrieks and throws something that shatters.

She shouldn't get to stay in the Emperor's tent, but I hear nothing. So either he killed her, which is highly unlikely. Or he left.

I burry my head into my pillow and then I hear rustling.

"Ino, move over." He says roughly. I smell alcohol on him. Even if he's upset I know I love him more than anything. I move over quickly and kiss him neck.

"Not now." He says and pushes me away as he gets in my bed and sleeps.

I sigh a little and fall back to sleep. When my maid wakes me up there Sasuke is gone.

She puts me a light pink dress with an intricate collar and light green pants with pink trim. I have my hair put up in a classic design that's wide; I throw in hair ornaments made of gold and silver, jade and rubies to look like flowers. Then I choose a dark purple and pink tassel that I pin to the right.

"I'm going to go to Hinata's tent."

"My Lady, she isn't there, she'll be with Empress Sakura and Karin, they're taking breakfast together and she hasn't returned." My eunuch says.

"Was she asked to go or did she go by herself."

"I do not know my lady, forgive me." He bows quickly on the floor and I just wave my hand dismissively. The reminder of Hinata gentle words pains me. Telling me that what I'm doing is selfish and will make enemies. I put on a hand on my belly and sit on a cushion as breakfast rolls in. I want to be Empress, or at least Sasuke's only love. I gave up too much for it to be not so.

I eat a little here and there, the vegetables were very good with congee today but I'm not looking forward to another full day on the road before we go to the Temple of Purity.

"Imperial Concubine Ino, Emperor Sasuke demands your presence." A eunuch says. I smile and quickly with the help of my mad go on my way.

On the way through the camp I can see men easily. They're all working hard and very busy, packing things up and tearing down tents.

"Imperial Concubine Ino." A Eunuch says softly before bowing away. I bow in front of him and I notice almost everyone of any importance is here.

I bow quickly and sit to his left. I smile gently at him hoping to catch his gaze. He ignores me, but he doesn't seem like in a bad mood.

"A peasant came to the camp shouting great news. I had some time and made room to hear him out. I thought it would be a complaint." He starts he swings with red beads lightly over his wrist.

"It was a smart move Emperor Sasuke, he will surely tell others of your generosity and grace." Lord Chouji says happily as he munches away on fresh donuts.

"Yes, well he came with joy and great news. He tells me that his first son has seen the Lady of Dreams. Now I can see the confusion on your faces. But then he told me she was the most breathtaking woman he's ever seen who waved to his son!"

"My lord, did he bring proof?" Lord Kiba says curiously? "The Lady of Dreams just doesn't appear out of nowhere."

"Exactly why I called you. Although Konoha's population is superstitious he gave me this." He pulls out a dirty looking cloth that's been wrapped over and over again. He pulls it and the contents falls out.

"It looks like clouds." Karin says in wonder. She shouldn't speak so out of turn. I turn my nose up at her.

It's true though. The dust has a whitish sparkle with gold in it.

"The man said that as she moved his followed her. Than he brought more news saying that the Hospitals have been restocked. "

"We are taking this as a sign from the Gods and the work Emperor Sasuke is doing is on the right path." General Naruto speaks clearly. "Since we have no evidence of human involvement this means the Gods are smiling down at us. The moral of the Capital is at an all-time high, people are cheering his names in the street. Emperor Sasuke will be known of the man who can speak with the Gods!"

Hinata sucks in her breathe. She is clearly overwhelmed and tired. Almost dying can do that for a woman I suppose. I take notice of her beautiful cream and blue dress. The cream has beautiful light pink and green flowers going across and the intricate trip has an amazing design that surround her neck making a collar effect, it's also on the bottom and sleeves. Her pants are a darker blue and her shoes small and white with dainty looking beige tassels.

No matter how tired Hinata looks her hair is pulled up in the most careful braids and designs. Her sister this time gave her a simpler look that's easy on the scalp for long traveling.

"This is great news, congratulations Emperor Sasuke." Hinata gets up and bows politely before sitting back down. "We have more reason to go to the Temple of Purity, we've been blessed." She says softly.

Empress Sakura smiles at her gently. "Lady Hinata is right; we should get a move on then. The more time we can thank the Gods at a Temple the better. I don't want them to think we're ungrateful."

"I'll be the first to leave." Karin moves quickly and quietly. Hinata follows out quietly as well. Soon it's just me, Sakura and Sasuke.

"The entire camp heard our fight." Sasuke started off gently looking at Sakura lovingly. I wanted to puke. Just last night he was with me to escape her. "Maybe we should forgive each other."

Empress Sakura gives him a hard look and bows and then leaves. I can't believe the audacity of this ugly woman.

"Sasuke-"

"Emperor Sasuke." He says coldly before getting up.

"Emperor Sasuke." I repeat after him dejectedly. He comes right in front of me.

"I'm sorry Ino; I just need some time alone. Okay?" He kisses my cheek lightly and leaves.

My maid and I leave quickly following the other girls into their carriages. I desperately want to confront Hinata, but she's chatting easily with Karin and I hate Karin. Her ugly bright green dress with orange and yellow flowers is so out of date. Her hair vibrant and over bearing hangs in a long bun with a small braid encircling it.

I make my way right after Empress's Sakura Carriage which is much bigger and grander than mine. I want to burn it.

I cover the slip in front so I don't have to look at it and look to my left leisurely.

Behind me are Lord Shino and Lord Kiba who's in front of Hinata. Her cart is lower than mine, yet fresh flowers make it livelier and probably smell nice. Her eunuch Ko from childhood is always going out of his way to make her feel good.

I let my mind dwell on what was said last night. Was I just a heifer? Does he really not love me? Or does he just want to spare the feelings of Sakura?

Will he ever not love me? What if I lose this child? Is my worth really based on what I can give birth too?

As time dwindles I've done nothing all day and my back hurts. I'm miserable and my face make-up is probably wilting. I look like I've been traveling.

When we get out watering the horses I can't help but feel superior. Empress Sakura looks completely worn out and Lady Karin looks tired. Hinata? No she looks new and clean and loving. I can't help how Lord Kiba glances at her and makes sure she's comfortable bring her new cushions.

I get out of the carriage and my maid quickly follows and I walk towards Hinata.

"Lord Kiba, Lady Hinata." I bow at Kiba and wait for Hinata to bow to me. She's of lower rank now.

"Imperial Concubine Ino." They both bow.

I wave Kiba always but when he doesn't leave I frown.

"Ino, don't worry, Lord Kiba was just making sure I was okay. Early on the way to Empress Sakura I fell." She says gently. "All this sitting is killing me back."

I feel guilty quickly and all the envy I felt earlier has left me.

Kiba leaves now to take care of his horse and dog.

"Have you seen Lord Shikamaru?" She starts off gently. Sipping her tea politely allowing me to speak.

"No I haven't. Nor do I want to. Why were you with Empress Sakura and Lady Karin?"

She sighs meaningful as she drowns the cup.

"The yelling last night got out of hand, she was apologizing her disturbing us." Hinata continue easily. "Beside I personally wanted to see if she's okay. Because, Ino no matter how you feel, the Nation looks up to her. Besides when the Empress is happy the Harem is happy. Then the Emperor is happy. It's a cycle."

I hate it when she makes sense.

"She also told me that you were with Emperor Sasuke that night and didn't want to wake you. It's good you're so lucky to have him by your side."

I smile up at her. "It is isn't it?"

"Yes of course. Bringing heirs into the world, making him happy you're doing your job. It'll make everyone's life go smoother, and it'll bring you great joy too." She smiles widely and has pours more tea for herself.

"Yes, I really hope he does love me though."

"Don't concern yourself with that anymore. He has proven himself to love you. He has crowned your existence with a child. Don't be so hard on yourself and stop over thinking things." She giggles.

"Do you remember when we were little and played husband and wife together?"

"Yes, I was always Shikamaru's wife and you were Neji's we'd play until I was dragged home. We were so happy as children." I say sadly.

"We're happy now as adult. We could be like those peasants, sick and miserable. Tired and sore all the time."

"It's fate Hinata, we don't choose. I can complain about my imperfect life and so can you! You always so understand!" I murmur.

Sometimes her goodness hurts me. As children she never lied, was never deceitful. She was always kind and meek obedient and easy to like. She was smart too and stronger than most people take credit for her. Under the elaborate clothes and hairstyles is a warrior. Her family, the Hyuga's is known for their military strength and genius. Even woman are taught the way of the shinobi.

Went I go back to my carriage she is helped up gently by Ko and Hanabi. Ayame and Emi carefully watch her too while my servants are always cautious and polite it's never like this.

Clearing my head before the Temple of Purity is important. I try to let go of any jealously and unease. My heart should be honest and clean. I should have forgiven everyone and everyone should have forgiven me.

When we get their nuns and monks are waiting for us.

The men on one side and woman on the other. Eunuchs cannot enter inside the Temple and will wait here with horses.

The woman part quickly and now we're stripped of our clothes. Until we leave tomorrow night we will be all equal. We strip ourselves of our beautiful clothes and put on white nun clothing. We have to undo our hair and put it in a tight bun that we have to cover. Our make-up is washed away. Our jewels stored.

Our maid's do the same and soon we all look the same. Except Empress Sakura, she's allowed to keep her Empress seal. A jade ring with a circle seal that's used in case of emergencies.

We walk quickly down the hall, everything is so simple and clean here. There ins't any gold and silver lining the walls. No intricate pictures of landscapes of the northern mountains or of past Emperors hanging on the wall. Everything is just so gentle.

We pass the boys on the other side and Sasuke looks so handsome with his white kimono on. He looks lazy and aloof. So cool. I blush just thinking about. Incidentally I'm pinch by Hinata whose eyes are down.

I know the rules; we can't have any impure thoughts of even feel anything for someone else. This is our time with the Gods.

We cut off from the guys view and make our way to the main chamber. The gods in solid gold glory are depicted here. Incense burns and offerings of food have been laid out.

Emperor and Empress go up front. All the woman follow her out and the men follow Sasuke. We kneel and wait for the gong to ring to start praying.

We each have a cushion to help us and even our maids have one. We'll all be praying together.

After continuously bowing and praying the same words over and over the gong rings again and this time we're able to speak one on one with the Gods before we light incense and go to sit down for quiet reflection and studying time.

I beg you Gods please forgive me of my sins and grant me my wishes. I want so badly to be loved, to be the only one in his heard. I want to please him, please help me be more pleasant to him. Keep my child safe and let it be a boy. A healthy baby boy. I want my family to prosper.

As I lay their begging I notice that Hinata is already done. She has a soft smile and has her hands folded politely. A sign for the Monks, so they know when to ring. She's so calm and serene, sometimes I wonder if she should have been a nun. As an heir to the Hyuga Clan it would never be an option, but for some reason it fits her.

I quickly change to that position with Empress Sakura does so as well. She seems tired now. She moves up as the Gong sound rings over our ears and she lights incense and put it down bowing twice before leaving it in the rice pointing up of the Gods.

I take the incense sticks from the elderly Nun but as I'm bowing they break. I freeze.

Although Emperor and Empress are gone Lord Naruto is looking at me with astonishment.

A woman bows and starts cleaning it up before giving me a new piece. When I start to bow again it breaks again.

My face turns red and I quickly leave. I know it's a disgrace, but I can't handle more of this. This is a bad sign that my prayers won't be answered.

I as walk quickly before sitting down on the cold bench for reflection time I can't help the tears fall. What does this mean?"

Hinata sits next to me and grabs my hand.

"Ino, this could mean nothing."

"You and I both know this is bad luck." I take my hand away and stare straight ahead at the pale brown wall. I let the tears fall. What else can I do?

AN: Thank you for sticking around! More I'll do SasuHina Future moments every couple of chapters, just to keep you guys here hahaha.

Thank you for the reviews, like seriously. You're feeding my soul. I've decided to remove future Sasuhina moments!


	4. Chapter 4

Loving You

Sorry for such a late update, life has been very busy.

POV: Hinata

Time: Three Months (Back to the Palace Grounds)

I sigh as I watch Ayame warn me that Emperor Sasuke is coming and that I should make myself scarce. It's been like this since we've gotten home. I hide from Sasuke who visits our Palace frequently. As the days grow colder Ino's mental stability has declined. She demanded his attention often. Always a strong woman I wonder why she's collapsing. Every time I meet with her, she dodges my questions.

When we sipped tea for the first time when we go home, the noon air still hot and stuffy she told me how she believes she might lose this baby. Sitting in our pond and getting fanned by our maids I wonder why she would think such a thing. Even if something unlucky occurs to her, I don't believe it would stay with her for long. I wanted to dispel those thoughts from her mind, but time proved to be useless. I assume that as she grew with her child her ego would grow too. I can handle that. Now she's a shell of her former self.

Only when Emperor Sasuke visits, and he visits daily, if not twice a day to check up on her. The few times I've been unlucky enough to be in her side of our Palace when he's visiting has been awkward to say the least. I'm married to this man, but his love is spent on Ino. Who stays in bed till noon and eats only the plainest vegetables to keep her going. He glances my way politely but I always slip by. I don't want to catch his eye.

Not only would that probably kill Ino, I would be more of a target for the other concubines. Since Ino and Sakura are pregnant he has been going elsewhere for this night time needs. Thankfully my prayers were answered and I was never called upon. This doesn't mean others haven't. Karin has been called upon, however her favor ends when he wakes up. Same with Lady Yumi and Lady Rika who he goes to as well.

Now Karin doesn't bully me, but I know I'm the lowest. A concubine who hasn't slept with her husband has no business on existing. Not a chance for children and not bringing him joy, my life is useless. I take up space, time and effort. Just as I've always had.

Part of me wonders why hasn't he though, was I far too ugly for him?

I kneel down next to my maids as I hear Emperor Sasuke rush by to visit Ino again, the long procession of ever present servants and officials following him are a good warning sign for me. I take cover in my wardrobe until he's safely inside her rooms.

As I move closer to the back my foot nudges in with the box that contains my alter-ego Lady of Dreams. I've been out three more times and each time has brought joy to the Kingdom and praises for the Imperial Family. Every time I sneak out I feel more alive than I'll ever feel inside here. Locked away lieka caged bird.

Lord Kiba and Lord Shino, now my friends were scared at first and so was I, but as Ino's condition worsen and Empress Sakura still refusing any love from the Emperor he has been making rash decisions. His decisions often work out in the end with the help of many officials to make sure everything goes according to plan. However in luck will run our eventually.

Ayame knocks on the door and helps me.

"Lady Hinata, he believes are you at Karin's, why don't we pay her a visit?"

"He asked for me?" I whispered softly. He has never done so before.

"Yes, he did, just now I was so worried! Ko saved you by saying that you left earlier to visit some of the other ladies of the court. But now you have to leave, come on."

I sneak by quickly and quietly, letting Ko keep watch behind my back. When I reach Karin's palace I notice that it looks much brighter.

"Lady Karin." I bow gently as I'm lead in by her maid. She has been in an amazing mood since Sasuke has called her. Always bright and happy.

"Hinata I don't know how you can be so formal! We're practically sisters!" She squeals easily, she puts more ornaments into her hair. Even though it's the afternoon she continues to dress herself continuously just in case Emperor Sasuke comes over. Always her lips and the smoothest reds, her eyes painted with care. Her attention to detail does not go unnoticed.

I giggle softly before clasping my hands to hers. They're cold.

"Ai ya, Karin why are you so cold? Why don't you get the maids to put more coal in, or layer up?"

I rub my hands against her. My own fur vest keeps me warm, she wears one as well, but for some reason it isn't working. It would be a pain for her to be sick.

"Oh no, it's not cause I'm cold, I've been using cream to lighten my skin. I just put it on Hinata, don't worry. I have the darkest skin here. Sasuke doesn't like that."

"He told you! You don't even have that dark of skin! Lord Kiba's skin is much darker and he's full of luck!"

"No, but I can tell." She says dismissively before leaning in my ear.

"I heard that Empress Sakura only allows Emperor Sasuke into her chambers when it's about the baby."

I sigh lightly, Empress Sakura have told me that once the baby was born and if it's a boy she would purge herself of bed business. Empress Sakura only likes me. She calls on me a few times a week to talk to her. Often she just shares some stories and good tea.

"She's hurt."

"Still, how can she refuse him?"

"Emperor Sasuke respects her." Sasuke respects very few, when he was drunk earlier this month he slapped Lady Yumi over the head for a rude comment about the Empress. He doesn't even talk to Lady Yumi. Just does his time and leaves.

Karin nods before picking up her tea. It's a smooth green tea and tastes very sweet.

"A gift from Sasuke?"

Her smile widens.

"The first gift he has ever given me actually! I only bring it out on special occasions."

"I'm honored then."

"Would you like to play checkers?" Karin says easily, pulling out one of the drawers of the table we're sitting at.

"The Emperor Sasuke is here." A man comes in and announces.

We quickly leap to our feet and Karin grins widely.

"Emperor Sasuke." We bow gently.

"Lady Karin, Lady Hinata." He nods back to us politely.

"How is everything Emperor Sasuke?" Lady Karin starts, allowing him to take her spot. "Nana, get him some tea!" She rushes her maid quickly.

"Please sit down." He says, he sounds tired. "It's a surprise to see you here Hinata." He raises his eyebrow and looks at my almost full cup of tea. He must know that I just got here as well. I try to keep my cool.

"I visit when time allows." I humbly say sitting next to him as a stool is brought for Karin. Her striking dark blue dress with orange birds looks beautiful next to her fierce red hair.

"Hn." He sips his tea lightly and allows a small look of pleasure to wash over him.

"Is everything okay?" Karin says softly. Although she has some favor, he doesn't often visit during the day.

"Care to have a drink with me tonight Karin?"

"I'll be honored." She bows quickly.

"I do have something to ask of you, Empress Sakura and Ino have been very tired and the stress of carrying the royal children is taking a toile on them. It would be helpful if you could plan some entertainment for the beginning of the diplomatic game we're going to have with the Kingdom of Suna."

Karin listens to his words as if they're her life line.

"It would be my pleasure to help you." She says quickly and easily.

"Let Hinata help you okay? I don't want her to get too tired." Emperor Sasuke murmurs. He finishes his tea as he and Karin eye each other and I feel like the third wheel. Just as I was about to move out he stands up.

"I'm taking my leave first." As he leaves we bow again quickly.

"Isn't he just amazing?" Karin gives me a love sick look as she watches from the window as he leaves.

"I'm glad you think so." She rolls her eyes at me.

"What do you think we should do for the Kingdom of Suna, I know so little about them."

"We're celebrating a year of peace with them. Not only are we at peace we're trade partners now. They're having feasts and a sport competition. I'm sure the warriors present will bring their children and wives."

"How many are coming?"

"It's a very small party, but the most important people will be here."

"How do you know of this Hinata?"

"My Clan was there when we declared the war over, we helped with the Treaty. I stayed informed about the two country's relations since."

"Oh I see, do you believe that we should focus on the children?"

"The children will have nannies with them, we'll decorate the garden and have more swings put in. We'll get the Royal Zoo, which is already an attraction to gather ponies for them. For the wives and the Harem we should do some sort of play a performance that reflects on the social standing on the woman here."

Karin nods thoughtfully as one of her maids puts down the ideas.

"What about food?"

"Well along with the Feast we should make sure their comfortable; we'll have their food in our Kingdom."

"What kind of food do they have? I've never been outside the country before."

"Lord Neji has told me stories where we are younger; he says it's rather meat heavy and mild."

"Sounds dull." Karin whines. We've been spoiled here with a wide range of delicacies at our finger tips.

"Karin, tonight you should ask Emperor Sasuke for private meeting with the Ambassador of Suna to come over. We can talk about the culture more and gain more insight. It's important that everything goes smoothly."

Karin nods quickly, I leave shortly after that. Karin will be getting her Palace ready ordering food to be prepared, drinks to bring out and news clothes and hair ornaments to be put in.

As I walk my way with Hanabi and Emi to make our way back to my palace to Ko and Ayame who stayed to get supper ready we hear screaming, from my Palace.

"What's going on?" Although Hanabi stops in her tracks, Emi attempts to pull me forward.

"Hinata can't go back, who knows what's going on?" Hanabi stands firmly not letting go.

"It's Lady Ino!" Emi snaps back.

"We have to go." My voice is strained, did she loose the child? Hanabi gives me a sad look, she hates it when I don't take her side, but this time I can't focus on that. We run quickly, as quickly as I can in my tight shoes.

They lead me quickly to our Palace; I pass the pots, now filled with bushes and small flowers for the cold weather.

"Ino!" I yell out, in the main room she isn't in there, I check the left one, her leisure room with a study desk, chairs and stacks of books. When I open the thick cloth closure to her bedroom it hits me.

The strong essence of musk in everywhere.

But no Ino.

"Hanabi, get Emi and Ko! Ayame help me fan the scent away!" I start pulling her pillows out and opening the lattice window, I open her chest of clothes; we don't know where the smell is coming from. I don't see anything burning.

"Lady Hinata!" Ko leads me out as Hanabi takes over removing clothes and cushions from the room. Anything where the scent can be trapped in linger must be removed!

"Where is Ino?" I ask Ko.

"Emi was going to check on Ino after Emperor Sasuke left, she had finished taking care of your meals. Earlier, Ino has sent all of her maids away and Emi wanted to make sure the food that was prepared was still hot. When she came in, the bedroom was set apart but the food in the main room was getting cold. When Emi opened the door, she didn't recognize the scent as musk, but when she woke up Ino she began to scream. Emi lead her out."

"Take me there."

"My lady, you're breathless and Lady Ino went to the Grand Hall to speak with Emperor Sasuke, you can go there unless you're summoned, or an emergency. "

A young eunuch came and got me a seat outside her Palace.

"My Lady, Hinata please don't go back in. The Musk can damage your body as well."

"Get me sister out Ko, take her place please." I beg him. He silently nods.

"You! Eunuch, where are Imperial Consort Ino's maids?" The young eunuch, probably not assigned to anyone personally looked amazingly young, maybe 14? He has a scared look and scurries forward, looking meek and shy. I look I've known all my life.

"Lady Hinata." He bows and kneels to one knee clumsily. "I don't know." He whispers softly. The dark blue and red robes swallow him up.

Hanabi comes rushing down, her cheeks tinted pink.

"We can't find the source of the smell! It seems to be everywhere. "

Hanabi hugs me close, it's getting colder and even though I can a cloak I can feel it. She looks down at the eunuch. "What your name?"

If he could get any lower to the ground he's be buried under it.

"Han." He whispers.

"Well eunuch Han, hurry up and get the Empress."

"I can't." He murmurs softly. He looks close to tears now.

Hanabi pulls away from me and looks ready to smack him.

"Why can't you?" I ask softly, I let my rigid posture go and lean down to him.

"I'm not a Harem eunuch, I belong to Lord Kiba."

Why would he be here?

He quickly slips a small note from his pocket and hands to Hanabi. She tears it from his hands with unnecessary force.

She gives it to me.

"The Garden, tomorrow midday."

"Does this mean anything to you sister?"

"Hanabi, go get Empress Sakura please." She gives me a stink eyes but makes her way quickly.

"Han, you need to be more careful." I say softly, he looks up with me. His heart shaped face will never grow a beard, his muscles will never grow long, he'll never have children, but at this point his only worry is to please Kiba.

"How long have you been with Kiba?"

"Miss Hyuna didn't like me and sent me back. I was supposed to be a gift for her." Hyuna, the cold hearted fiancé of Kiba is a very difficult woman. Kiba has complained about her before, he says that if he finds a girl he likes he'll marry her, cause there's no way he could live with just Hyuna. Hyuna however is a member of his clan and is famous for her great beauty. When they were signed together people believed her fire and his fire would match harmoniously.

"You can get up you know, I won't bite I promise." He moves up and I get a better look at his prone form.

"Thanks Lady Hinata."

"Go back and tell Kiba I'll try to make it okay?"

He nods and runs off. I feel bad, a eunuch doesn't really have much, Ko is different because our Clan has branches, but even if he's the lowest one the clan will take care of him. He doesn't look like Kiba at all and his family probably cut him and then sold him for money.

One of Ino's maids comes running and bows at my feet.

"Lady Hinata, your presence is wanted at the Grand Hall!"

Ayame and Ko quickly order the remaining maids and help me get into the Grand Hall. It would be easier if I had men to carry on, but I'm not of status yet. Nor will I ever be.

When we make it the oldest eunuch I've ever seen smiles at me gently.

"Lady Hinata please this way."

I've never been to the Grand Hall and it's beautiful. Engravings of dragons and phoenixes, scripture and paintings in gold in from floor to ceiling, from wall to wall, it's a lot to take in.

"Lady Hinata!" I get announced as I bow to the Empress, Emperor and Ino.

I sit down in the cushion provided, Ino's face is streaked with tears and Emi is trying to console her.

"Musk is very dangerous and we're blessed that Ino's child is safe, but you must know the dangers. Has anyone been suspicious around your Palace as of late?" Empress Sakura asked, calmly, she didn't seem peeved or anything. Her own hand was placed on her own belly. She looks strong.

"No your Imperial Grace." I keep my head down.

Emperor Sasuke looks perturbed.

"Ino, I can't allow you to leave the Palace." He sounds tired, old and bland. "This isn't up for debate."

"Sasuke," Ino starts with, "my life is in danger, and please let me go to Peony Palace. Please your grace. Think of our child!"

The Peony Palace is a summer Palace, in wasn't used this year, but it's on a lake. It's beautiful and perfect for the summer, but in the winter it can be so cold.

"Ino, please, reconsider your request." Sasuke says, you can tell he doesn't want to fight with her.

Ino pleads with her eyes and looks up at me.

"I think Sasuke that Ino is right. To send her away for the attacker would be a good thing. We don't know who it is. Plus the bad energy can disrupt the Kingdom of Suna. Send her away on a vacation." Empress Sakura says dismissively.

I can tell by Ino's face she's mad.

"Emperor-" Ino starts to plead.

"Emperor Sasuke," I stand up my face hot,"I can say that her Palace will not be safe until we find the source of the musk. My maids and I couldn't find it. Although we're tried our best, it's hard to say where it is."

I sit down quickly, my neck heats up as he looks at me under my purple collar.

"I understand. Ino you'll be sent to Peony Palace until you deliver your child or until the person responsible is brought to justice. Nothing can harm the royal blood." Emperor Sasuke says with an air of finality.

"I take my leave first." Empress Sakura says and moves with her maid to her Palace. Her striking eyes meet mine; unsure of the meaning behind them I know I'll be called to her sooner or later.

Ino and I take our leave as another official comes in with urgent news.

"He wants to get rid of me." Ino murmurs.

"You wanted this Ino."

"That was before Empress Sakura agreed with me!" She shrieks. "How can I gain favor if I'm away?"

"The heart longs what it cannot have. Emperor Sasuke will be with want for you the entire time because he cannot have you. This is an ideal situation Ino, your child comes first."

Ino upset though and leaves for another Palace where Emperor Sasuke must have directed her too.

I sigh softly as I continue my walk with Hanabi.

"Sister the way he looks at you is with love. It's unlike Ino's and Sakura's look."

"It's because I am from a powerful clan Hanabi, think nothing of it."

"I don't know why you don't even try."

"Hanabi, let's end this conversation. I've heard from Ayame that you have a crush on Lord Shino, is that true?"

"I should have never told her."

"I'm here to make a match for you Hanabi; he's powerful and strong, kind and would love you. Do you want me to pursue this?"

"Wait a year sister, why get rid of me so easy?"

When we get over to the Palace maids are still running around, carrying her belongings. Packing her clothes and going through each piece to make sure the scent doesn't linger.

I eat a little bit of food before looking up at my small family here. They're all happy, cleaning up and putting things away, chatting easily and sipping tea. I love Ayame and Emi, smart and helpful they have a kind heart and easy personality. I can't help but think of Han, who's probably in the eunuch hall scared and alone.

"Ko can you get Eunuch Yoh please?"

Ko looks up surprised, but doesn't question me.

"Do you think we need more help Hinata?" Ayame asks gently as she pours more tea for me.

"That small eunuch, Han, he might be better pleased here with me. That's all."

"Maybe, but we don't really have a use for him." Emi murmured thoughtfully.

"As a eunuch, like Ko he can move in and out more easily. It would also ease your work load." I explain thoughtfully, "Plus he's all alone here and I feel like he needs a family."

"Excuse me Lady Hinata." Hanabi moves to the main room to see who it is.

She rushes back in with a grin," Its Emperor Sasuke!"

Ayame looks and me and winks before she and Emi usher themselves out.

It's weird that he could come to me. As a virgin I could stay at his palace the first night.

"Emperor Sasuke." I move up and bow at him.

"Lady Hinata." He smiles at me gently, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

I keep my head down as Hanabi gets him another bowl for him to join me.

"Is everything to your liking?" He asks softly as he munches on fish and vegetables.

"Yes, I'm honored to be here." I respond. I try to smile, but fail.

We sit in comfortable silence, he doesn't try to talk, and he just eats and relaxes next to me.

"Do you drink Hinata?"

"No Emperor Sasuke. I know how to pour if you'd like some."

Hanabi waits for my instructions to get the rice wine.

"No, no it's fine."

He just sips his tea and watches me with soft eyes.

"You don't speak much do you?"

"Not really Emperor."

"Call me Sasuke, please, just like when we were little."

"I don't remember." I respond quietly.

"We were young, our Clans were getting together. You saved me from getting in trouble."

I remember now, the entire Uchiha family had come that time to the Main Branches Palace in the North. It was snowy and very cold, we were maybe 3 or 4 and although young we were expected to be perfect. Itachi was maybe 8 and was put in charge of us as we played in a large common room.

It was snowing though and after a complete bitch fit from Sasuke Itachi let us go outside.

As we ran, outside the snow we were just fooling around and he pushed me into the ice pond. I fell in.

Itachi had to run out and save me. Although to him it was up to his waist, I would have drowned. I remember Sasuke crying and hugging Itachi as he held me up.

We actually had to interrupt their meeting. I remember the disappointing look from my Father. I never told anyone it was Sasuke fault. The commotion though was not appreciated. I remember the talking to I had from my father, even My Mother, pregnant with Hanabi was very upset. I remember on the next visits only Itachi came, or I was never present.

"My father, he doesn't appreciate foolishness." I can't help but notice the present tense.

"Neither does mine."

"You could have told him and not have been in trouble, but you didn't."

He goes over to my mirror and opens the small drawer. He fingers the beautiful jade bracelet.

"I've never seen you wear this. Do you not like it?"

"It's lovely." I let him put it on.

"Good night Hinata." He takes his leave and I stay in my seat completely confused.

As I undo my hair and put on my pajamas I can't help but notice how cold the jade feels on my skin.

Hanabi however won't stop bragging about it to Ayame and Emi.

"It was awesome. He totally loves her."

Ko brings Han to me, who's in tears and throws himself at me.

"Lord Kiba said I could stay with you!"

"I'm so happy to have you." I hug him and realize just how small and skinny he is.

Ayame and Emi just adore him, he's a sweet kid. A little on the nervous side but he's new to the Palace, I don't blame him.

When I woke up that morning I heard that after having drinks with Karin he left for the night. He didn't go to anyone that night.

After everyone greets the Empress we move out quickly. I'll be saying good bye to Ino today, Karin has decided to come with me as well.

"Oh there's the dog! Catch her" Lady Yumi laughs easily with her maid.

I gently finger the jade on my wrist but I decide not to say anything. Hanabi just huffs and steers me away.

However Karin doesn't seem amused.

"You should know to bow to your sisters here in the Harem. How rude, now that's a disgrace." Karin says quickly.

Yumi just ignores her and pulls on one of my long braids.

"Emperor Sasuke goes to me for his nightly comfort, but you? He can't even stand to look at you!"

"Well for your information-"Hanabi started. I had to pinch her quickly.

"She is right, I haven't been serving him." I turn to move away from her but she won't let go of me.

"You'll always be the ground underneath my feet."

She cuts me off and walks forward with her maid. Karin and I look at each other, you should tell someone.

"What would that do?"

The goodbye with Ino was a very teary one. She hugged me for a long time before getting into the carriage. Lord Shikamaru is accompanying her there. I only hope that they can get along and be graceful.

POV Ino

The entire carriage ride was boring. I could do nothing but let my thoughts linger. From how he behaves with Sakura to how he looks at me and Hinata, I feel the pressure to outdo all of them. My hasn't told me that he loved me for quite some time. It doesn't matter how I respond, if I act strong he doesn't come, the only way I can get him to be with me is when I act weak.

I feel bad, but I don't want him to forget me.

I was upset at Hinata when she asked Sasuke to allow me to leave. The way he looked at her was like nothing before. His eyes lingered on her lightly, not with lust or respect and duty, but with simple happiness to see her.

She's a fresh face, that's what I told myself all last night but I know it's fruitless.

I rub my stomach and pray for an easy birth. I pray for a boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Ideas for Loving You 5

POV: Ino

Once we were on the road I felt free. Free of the restrictions, the fear and uncertainty of my life. I stay in the carriage sipping tea and being tended too. I don't feel the need to keep up the façade anymore.

I really was tired and scared, but I didn't know what else to do? How do you keep a man when you're pregnant, when his first beloved is also pregnant? I had to appear weak and fragile, as if I needed him.

It worked, I feel guilty playing him and Hinata, who was really concerned for me, but it needed to be done.

My limp hair has it's glow back, my skin looks healthy and fresh, I told my lesser maids that it was a miracle and that the Palace life has stolen the breathe out of me. They don't ask questions.

Shikamaru has been watching me though and every time he does I feel hot in the collar. I remember all of the years I had with him and the childhood dreams we shared.

I realize that being faithful, might be harder than I thought.

POV: Hinata

I look down at my outfit of light blue and light lilies; it's a pretty dress with high intricate mandarin collar and lotus sleeves that blow in the wind. The long slits make it easy to kneel. My pants and undershirt are embroidered with a checkered pattern and it looks lovely for a good breezy day like this. I slip on my shoes and sit in front of the mirror as my sister combs my hair.

"Sister, I have heard rumors from the other servants, Lady Rika is being disgracefully expelled into the Cold Stone Palace." Hanabi murmurs as she eyes Han who's re-making my bed with Ko. I won't call her out just yet, she just needs time to adjust, and the entire night Han has kept the other maids up in the back Palace rooms. Apparently Lady Hyuna was abusive towards him, so he was scared of the dark. Hanabi's eyes have slight bags under them and Ko seems more sluggish than usual.

"I heard the same rumors as well, Emperor Sasuke didn't even allow her to commit a form of suicide, he wants her to live her life alone." Ayame adds, she sounds scared, "The crime was so small. I heard Lady Rika was drunk so she started saying lewd things."

"He has been stressed lately; no Ino to keep him company and Empress Sakura has continued to refuse him. The Emperor and Kings of Sunakage are coming; this summit could very well change the political stability of our people." I give both of them a look, "He must have a good reason, just keep to your business."

"These are just rumors." Emi nods gently at me; she keeps a cool head and will find me out the truth if I need it.

Ayame and Hanabi are very gossipy, but I understand the fear. With so little Ladies running about it will be harder to stay hidden in the Harem. Although there are many Promises lurking about, I would like to be safer.

I watch as my sister starts to form a small braided design, leaving most of my hair down. We put porcelain flowers into it, making me look fresh and lively. The heavy designs of the palace do not suit me, the gold phoenixes; the silver dragons engulfing my hair which makes my face seem smaller and not alive. It distracts the eyes. The long tassels of bright blue and hot pink don't help; the long earrings that have been hammered into delicate and intricate shapes don't please me either. Maybe it's cause I'm a Hyuga, a rational girl, an old fashion girl. I just don't see the need for all of the heavy jewels. The best and most beautiful eye catching pieces I've received from the Tribute have been put away for Hanabi.

I put lip color on giving me a soft innocent look and smile at Hanabi, her proud eyes meticulously looks over at my hair, looking for the slightest flaws and greys. Her own hair is pulled into a wide bun, it's a very strict and narrow look, but it fits Hanabi.

"Maybe, but sis you should be careful. Lady Rika didn't deserve such a punishment." Hanabi finished up quickly, making last minute changes and such.

When my sister is done I meet up with Karin as we make our way to Spring Palace to greet Empress Sakura.

Lady Yumi was already there, her strong brown eyes pierce my soul as waves of hatred comes off of her. Her hair was swooped high, mimicking the style of Sakura's. Large flowers in orange and red clutter her face. She looks like a lion; her lips curves downwards slightly. Her best friend here was Lady Rika and I do feel bad for her. She's all alone in the Palace.

We bow and sit down as we sip our tea. Although sisters of the Harem are supposed to be peaceful and harmonious that is rarely the case under the surface.

"Lady Karin, Lady Hinata I was very pleased when Sasuke told me about his decision to put you in charge of the Sunakage festivities. How is the planning going?" Empress Sakura looks at us, she doesn't seem truly impressed with us, but she must be glad she doesn't have to deal with such things. Her hand is placed on her Bely as if to remind the few of us here that she is carrying royal blood and that our time is running out.

"We're going to the Royal Stables to look at some of the finest horses in the world. We're thinking about doing a horse show to open our Harem to them." Karin seems pleased with herself.

"Yes, we'll be doing a traditional Konoha play as well though; we want to balance the new fierce government with one that doesn't forget the past." I added quickly, "I feel like they'll be something for all people if we do it this way."

"I agree, that's very good work you too, I pray that you do it well and quickly." She dismisses us quickly and Karin takes my arm from Hanabi and leads me to the stone path towards the Royal Stables.

"It's crazy how Imperial Concubine Ino has left hasn't it? It feels like the Harem is losing its prestige and power. For one, Lady Rika, who is now simply called "Talented Rika" has been demoted and lead to the Cold Stone Palace! Now there are few girls, and fewer Ladies. It's only you, Yumi and I. The others are lesser Promises."

"I haven't even seen Promises running about."

"Oh no, they all stay in the same Palace compounds, they're not important enough to be seen without being called. Don't be silly Hinata."

She prattles on and on about how the competition is getting more and more intense. Karin has known for a while that I don't particular want or need Emperor's Sasuke attention and favor to make it here in the Harem. Neji has been recently promoted, my Father has increased money flow through the arts and trades, all in all it's a very good time to be a Hyuga, why put myself in danger? It's not worth it in my eyes.

When we make it to the stables I see the blond General Naruto again and I try to hide my blush as he energetically races the Emperor. Although anyone would assume my blush was for Sasuke I can't help but notice how much Naruto looks happy in comparison.

They race towards us to meet us at the fence.

"I'm glad you're here Lady Karin, Lady Hinata."

"Pleasure to meet you." We kneel and bow to them both quickly.

"Aw, don't embarrass me, we'll be showing you the best horses, maybe you'll be riding some. Don't the Hyuga have their own stables?" Naruto asks me.

"We do, but I haven't been to them in many years." I am proud that my voice isn't stuttering, although it seems like I talk in slow motion.

They show us some of the most beautiful animals I have ever seen. Lady Karin is practically glued to Sasuke side, he seems to be enjoying her company I suppose, and I can tell that the space between us is growing. She wants some alone time with him during the day.

"So, want to get up on one?" Naruto asks. I look towards Hanabi who's shaking her head with a frown.

Just as I'm about to say no he flashes a grin that's just like the sun.

"Y-y-yes." I murmur. Curse my stutter!

"Awesome, you'll love this one. His name is Fei. He's very strong and reliable. A very good horse for a first timer."

As we wait for the servants to get Fei ready I sneak glances at Naruto as he strokes his own horse, a steed that's white in color.

Naruto is strong, handsome and full of life and vibrant energy. It radiates off of him and I love the feeling of being near him. I don't know what happened during the incident with the old lady but he is a good person. I can feel it.

"Lord Naruto, Lady Hinata." Lady Yumi bows, her sickening sweet voice rings in my ears.

"Lady Yumi." I bow and Naruto nods in her direction.

"I want to take a look at the great Lord Naruto, master of horses for myself." She smiles at him widely, her pretty face stretches.

"What an honor Lady Yumi." He rubs his hand at the back of his head sheepishly. 'Would you like to try?"

"Aw, no, but thanks for the offer, maybe a private lesson later? Hm?" She giggles lightly. "I'm just teasing my Lord; the one person I want a private lesson from is Emperor Sasuke."

"I can see why he likes you." Naruto laughs easily. "He's here as well, he's showing Lady Karin around. They're up ahead."

"Thank you. I'll see you around. Lady Hinata." She looks down at me and she's walks up front.

Her skirt swishes and I catch Naruto taking another look.

"Anyways, Lady Hinata, Fei is ready."

He helps me up but I'm starting to regret this, I feel his hands expertly touch the small of my back and I can feel the red creep up.

"Woah, little girl-" Naruto says startled, "what are you-"

"I'm not a little girl, and unhand my sister. She's the Emperor's wife." Hanabi smacks his hand away from him and takes his place on helping me up.

"Of course, I'm sorry if I stepped out of bounds." Naruto says sheepishly. My sister gives me an icy stares and huffs away. Taking the reins from him and leading me to the open field.

Naruto quickly follows behind me.

"I'm sorry about that, Lady Hinata." He says from behind, I let my head fall down to meet my sister disapproving stare.

"It's okay Lord Naruto, no harm was done." I meekly reply.

Emperor Sasuke and Karin come up on their horses and I see that Lady Yumi is on the side lines watching us.

"That horse fits you Hinata." Sasuke acknowledges me.

"Let's just ride around for a bit." Lord Naruto suggests. Hanabi hands me the reins and move to where Lady Yumi is. Watching her like a hawk.

As we start running around in a circle I can't help but realize that Lady Karin is struggling to keep Sasuke's attention.

She stops abruptly.

"Lehua, Hanabi go get some refreshments." Karin demands quickly, before Hanabi can give a reply I nod quickly to her.

"Good idea Lady Karin." I murmur sweetly, we continue running near the boys.

"Oi, Forgive us Lady's but we're going to race ahead." Naruto and Sasuke start to race ahead of us and I fall in line with Karin who looks dejected.

"Being interesting is hard." She whines to me quietly.

"What happened?"

"Well you see, I was with him alone so I turned on my charm! It didn't work at all. He was kind and polite so he answered all my questions but when I was done he didn't want to continue the conversation. Wahhh Hinata!"

"Maybe he prefers quiet?"

"What man would want that? All men want to be showered with love, so that they can prove their chi is stronger than others. Besides, do you hear what Lady Yumi says sometimes? So sexual and scandalous, but if I tried that angle I'd look foolish!"

"Hm I don't know." I don't want to continue this conversation anymore.

All of the sudden our horses start to move and get nervous. I catch a glance at Lady Yumi who looks pleasantly surprised and I try to whisper comforting words to Fei. Lady Karin's horse is starting to get ready to jump though.

"Emperor, Lord Naruto over here! Over here!" Lady Yumi runs off, she doesn't even spare us a glance.

Other servants move quickly but our horses are troubled, Lady Karin's horse is about to jump. I grab the reins as quickly as possible, Karin has let go of the horse's reins already trying to grab on to the neck.

"Karin!" I grab her reins but the horse takes off, my wrist is wrapped around too tightly and it takes me down with it.

I'm being dragged. I'm being dragged.

I'm...

POV Hanabi

Lehua is rather boring, she doesn't want to talk or smile or I'm wondering, if she even breathes. Her hair is put in a small bun on the top of her head; her loose plain blue clothes show no personality at all. Overall getting the tea has been a trivial affair. I wonder why Hinata wanted me gone anyways.

I check on the steeping teas and gently begin putting them in carrying trays as they become ready.

"Over here, come quickly! The Emperor has summoned us!"

People were moving and shrieking.

"Miss Hanabi, what is going on?" Lehua looked up at me nervously, the tray she was holding was quivering.

"If you cannot cold the tray correctly, it's best you put it down." She's starting to annoy me, things happen every day in the Royal Grounds, someone getting nervous is not the end of the world.

Lehua just nodded and relaxed herself as we continued to walk side by side.

"Miss Hanabi!" Han was running towards me, his outfit had dirt all over it.

"Han, I told you this morning, if you can't keep clean and be useful I'll get rid of you, obviously-"

"Miss Hanabi," He's crying now and I feel maybe a little guilty…"Lady Hinata has been hurt, she has not wakened up yet, it's terrible."

I shove my tray at him, which he thankfully is able to steady and I run.

Without my sister, the future is unbearable!

I run all the way, pushing in front of servant and spectators alike who were trying to get closer to my sister. Lady Karin is sitting down with a medic tending to her too. Her make-up is smeared, her hair is in a disarray and she's holding on to Emperor Sasuke with a vice grip, yet she seems relatively unharmed.

I see my sister, her body is laid down on the grass under a blanket now, her hair has been removed from her face, but head is bandaged, and is bleeding. Medics hover over her whispering amongst each other.

"Hanabi!" Lady Karin wails and goes to move towards me, Emperor gently holds her in place.

"Miss Hanabi, Your sister fell trying to help Karin. We'll know more once the medics talk to us." General Naruto says, he sounds sad, but not nearly devastated as he should be, since my sister has a crush on him.

"I can't believe this! Aren't these horses the best in the world?" I yell, my face is hot, "I demand to see the Guards on post, I want to see every stable boy as well!"

"Yes, it's strange Emperor, how could this happen?" Lady Karin wails, "Did we not get the best horses?"

"Move, move aside!" Empress Sakura came; her dark green dress cannot hide the baby bulge any longer. It's slowly making it way, soon it'll be a full moon.

"Hanabi!" She smacks me hard in the face, "No matter how worried you are about your sister, remain civil, by God, you should be praying for her life. As for you Karin, the Emperor would have never put any of his w_ives_ into harm's way. Remain composed."

"Empress, please sit down." Emperor Sasuke moves from Karin's side and allows her to take his seat, Sakura remains standing.

She claps instantly. "Medic, I demand a report."

A young medic, an apprentice comes forward and bows quickly.

"My Empress Sakura, the Imperial Doctors have told me that her pulse, although fast is stable and going strong. However the injury to her head is keeping her from waking up."

"How is her body?"

"A lot of bruises, she'll be very sore when she wakes up."

"When will she wake up?"

The young man fells to his knees and began kowtowing, "This is out of our hands, I'm sorry we do not know."

Empress Sakura walks towards Hinata, away from that man; she looks like a graceful statue.

"Put her in her Palace, update me with any changes. This doesn't change Sunakage's summit, we need to move on. Lady Karin, stop your tears, it's time to be strong."

"Of course Empress Sakura." Karin moves and bows softly before allowing Lehua to move her to the Palace.

I can't remember much after that. They moved to, she's now safely in bed, tucked in with a white bandage wrapped around her head. She's beautiful though, even at deaths door she has radiance about her that no woman can compete with.

Han had snuggled up with her a few times, Ko has him running errands and keeping Lord Kiba and Shino updated to keep him busy.

They're very worried about her. I look forward to the moments when Lord Shino comes and that makes me feel so guilty.

Ayame and Emi are at the shrine praying dutifully.

"Miss Hanabi, please you have been staring in space such a long time now, you need some rest too." Ko whispered softly in my ear, "If anything changes, I will tell you immediately."

POV: Ko

Ayame has taken Hanabi to sleep, even after my soft pleas she has been too focused on her sister. Lady Hinata's soft breath comes out with an easy rhythm, completely unaware of the tense atmosphere around her.

I sit next to her reading softly when I hear: "Emperor Sasuke Entering."

I quickly get up and give a stiff bow, why is he here?"

"My Emperor Sasuke"

"Rise please." He sat down at the soft cushioned chairs that face her bed. He looks at her with love, something I was unsure he had.

"I never asked for her, I wanted her to be a reminder of who I was."

"Excuse me Emperor?"

"I knew her, well I always wanted to. After we left that night she got me out of trouble when we were young I was drawn to her. Itachi use to say that she was a rare gem, a woman who has kindness inside and out, who's willing to put others above her yet have respect for herself."

"Your words, even in her sleep please her."

"I wish she could hear me. After I left I begged my mother to send letter to her, she though it was a crazy idea. I still have the letters though. Tucked in my drawers, the words have faded out, but sometimes I like holding them and remembering what it was like to only worry about a girl you meet for a day, instead of a country."

It looks like he's remembering something.

"Itachi, when he married his wife, describe the sensation of love he felt for her. He said that, when you love someone it's more than lust, it's wanting them just because they're them no matter what you're doing together. I knew it was her, Lady Hinata of the Hyuga Clan. However she was the heir of a huge Clan, whom would marry her off to another Clan Head, I wasn't Clan Head and when I asked my brother his opinion he told me that the choice would cause too much chaos. Itachi has changed then, he was testy, he told me to marry Sakura. I did, and I did fall in love with her, for a while."

Emperor Sasuke sighs, his regal robes shines softly in the moonlight coming through from the windows. His eyes fell on her.

"I respected her far too much to take her. If I did, I'd be ruining her. My memories would be tainted. Now I lost my chance."

"Emperor, do you not believe that she will wake up?" I'm nervous, if the Emperor does not, is Hinata lost?

"I do not know. If only I did."

Emperor Sasuke leaves and I feel like it was a dream.

However days go by and he comes by each day.

Sometimes I sit outside the door ready to be called, but leaving them for privacy. He talks about his memories from childhood and talks to her about politics. Mostly about the summit and how Lady Karin is doing a poor job without her. Empress Sakura had to step in.

Miss Hanabi is astonished and mad at him. She believes that if he had married her that this would have never happened. That her beloved sister would have never tried to please General Naruto by getting on a horse, she blames Naruto, because she has no one else.

One day Emperor Sasuke doesn't come, and Hanabi looks at my surprised face with a glare.

"What did you think? He just needed someone to listen to him moan and complain. He didn't really love her."

Hanabi has been to the general Garden quite often lately, the priests and nuns have said her dark gloomy aura could be hurting Lady Hinata chances, and although Hanabi was less than pleased to hear such a thing she had been careful.

I believe it's Lord Shino who keeps her company.

Ayame and Hanabi had gone to do some laundry when she woke up.

She has tears in her pearl eyes. When I looked into them, I felt like the I was lost in a sea of white foam.

"Sasuke." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up I feel like my will for living has been renewed. Although my body is sore and stiff my mind has never been more clear and calm.

My sister frantically washed me the moment I woke up. She brushed my hair with care, picking only the most luxurious items for me to wear, clothing gifted from the Empress or perfumes from Emperor Sasuke. By the time Hanabi finished with me, I didn't look sickly at all.

She told me everything as she got ready. She told me that Emperor Sasuke had visited often.

"Why wasn't he here when I awoke then?"

Hanabi seemed loss at words but managed a simple reply of he's a busy man. I accepted it. The Emperor's business is his business.

I was feed gentle soups and soothing teas to help get my body going. Ayame tells me that when I was asleep it was to get me to swallow the simplest of things. The poor girl, she's my sister's best friend and trusted servant, she must have been worried. Servants whose Mistress or Master die before them are often buried with them. Although, my Sister probably would have taken my place as a concubine and they would have fallen her.

Emi gives me more practical news. Her midnight black hair has been cut, her eyes more aware and observant than ever before. She has changed from a flirty girl to a calm and collected woman. She told me that Karin has yet to visit. This hurts, since I fell off the horse attempting to help her.

She told me that Sunakage's arrival has everyone in edge. She's been seeing the other Lady-In-Waiting's and Eunuchs getting punished for the slightest things, like dust or wilted flowers.

Two days have gone by and no visitors. My sister has me on strict bed rest not wanting to upset my body. Instead I listen to her stories, watch Han play simple games with this cat he found. A cute fluffy white thing that follows him around as he does his chores, the kitty brings a little happiness wherever it goes. I listen to my sister practice her flute and carefully over see her calligraphy. These two days have been the most peaceful by far. No one bothers us, Ko leaves to bring me food and coal but other than that we're in our own little world.

As I'm taking my evening meal Emperor Sasuke arrives. He looks a little tired, but happy to see me. I shyly look up.

"Please stay seated." My sister and the others servants quickly leave. Only Ko remains in the background, close enough to serve us if needed but far enough to give us privacy.

My hair is down; the hime cut of my childhood and pre-palace days is visible. I must look like a child. His gaze looks me over and I can't help but be ashamed at my lack of beauty. I had already taken off my make-up and was looking forward to a simple night.

"Please sit." He sits next to me; he takes a bowl from Ko and begins to eat with me. He doesn't talk and we soon follow a comfortable silence. I'm happy to don't need to speak or entertain him, he seems content with just eating with me.

"Emperor, I was wondering if I could return to my duties of preparing the kingdom for the summit." I smile gently up at him. I caught him in mid sip and he looks adorable.

"Ask your sister, she makes the real rules. She has told everyone in the Palace not to disturb you." He gives a soft smile, "If my memory serves me well, you don't drink?"

"No I do not." He relaxes instantly.

"Good."

He continues to sip his tea, and relaxing. While reaching for the vegetables and tofu our hands brush against each other's. I pull forward quickly.

"Please allow me." I drop a few pieces carefully into this bowl, making sure I don't drop carrots in; he doesn't seem to like them very much.

"Hmm" he murmurs thoughtfully.

"Emperor, Lady Hinata would you like some sweets?" Ko says gently leaning forward ready to serve.

"Yes please." I dab my mouth delicately and watch as Ayame and Emi clear our table. Ayame cannot hide her smile and I see Hanabi's dress swish from the door. She's been ease dropping. A habit I should probably work on.

As the table is prepared for us I sample the dumpling smiling softly. The red bean paste is still warm and sweet it taste like heaven.

Although Sasuke has been in a relaxed position he just closes his eyes.

"Emperor, do you want anything?"

"I don't like sweets."

I nod softly knowing he cannot see the gesture nor does he need a spoken affirmation. He simple taps his fingers lightly, making a controlled rhythm as I munch on my snacks.

"I'm sure by now Ko or Hanabi have been mentioning my past visits."

"I am humbled that you visited me in my time in need Emperor." I sip my milk tea softly watching Ko from the side. He seems calm and collected, not worried at all.

"I should be the one humbled Hinata. I should have been more careful when we went riding, or when we were younger."

"Emperor, please." Did I really make such an impression?

"I should go, please stay within your Palace walls yes? I prefer to stay here, where it's safe."

"Of course." I stand and bow bidding him goodnight. I love the way the black Yukata moves with him, the Uchiha fan on the collar proudly.

Han comes in first he looks at me shyly, "Lady Hinata are you falling in love with the Emperor?"

Before I can ask him Emi comes forward and gives him a small glare.

"Don't ask such personal questions, it's impolite."

"He didn't mean anything by it, and to answer I don't know." I gently respond. Emi just gives me a tired smile as she cleans up.

Hanabi comes running in though, "Lord Kiba is here!"

"Did anyone see you!?" Ko says as he walks in behind Kiba. He comes striding in. This is trouble.

"Have you heard Hinata? Lady Rika has been put to death!" Kiba says rashly, he quickly takes the seat once occupied by Emperor Sasuke. His dark red robes match his Clan Marks on his face. His eyes are furious and nervous.

"My Lord she's still recovering please leave!" Emi says harshly. She attempts to politely remove him.

"You haven't than, and then you haven't heard of the riots! Rika is from a powerful and influential clan, she's their princess from the Iburi Clan, and they're not going to let this go."

"What has happened? I thought she was put into exile?" Ayame murmured thoughtfully, she didn't seem too surprised by the news though. She might be asking the questions for my benefit.

"Rika was the one to try and hurt Imperial Concubine Ino. She had put musk into the pillows and crushed it into her incense. She admitted to it under the influence of alcohol. Since Sasuke wants nothing to do with her, she has taken to the bottle."

"Such a mess!" Hanabi exclaims, "When was she put to death?"

"A few days ago, it was a private affair; I didn't even know it until the announcement to bring Imperial Concubine Ino home. I am glad you are better Hinata, I really am, but the atmosphere in the Capital is brewing, with Sunakage coming so soon, this cannot be the case."

"I understand what you're asking Kiba." I know my body is too weak though. I am already drained.

"This is none of my sister's concern. The Emperor Sasuke has told her to stay in her Palace grounds. This is something for you to deal with, by yourself. Woman of the Harem should not be bothered by this information." Hanabi says, she stands behind me and although I can't see her face it's probably turned into cold stone.

"You have not told them Hinata?" He looks tired and ashamed.

"No." I am so tired.

"You have to leave, what if Emperor Sasuke comes back?" Emi says quickly. She reaches for his arm gracefully trying to get him up. "She will talk to you once she is able to. Now please leave."

Kiba gives me one last look before leaving and I feel the guilt way be down.

"Hanabi I really need to explain myself to you all."

"Not now sister, please just rest. I will deal with him later."

POV: Hanabi

As I watch Ayame and Emi put my sister to bed I go into the servant quarters and grab my darkest cloak. If I am found I will surely be punished. However I cannot allow Kiba to just appear in the royal Harem whenever he feels the need. I must get to the bottom of this mess.

I did know about Lady Rika's death. Her trusted servant, a mere acquaintance to me has been missing; I heard that she was killed along with her mistress and that the eunuchs have been sold into slavery. That is only done if she died with disgrace or put to death.

I take some desserts and stuff them in a carrying box. If anyone asks where I am going I'll say I'm delivering these on behalf of my sister.

I bring Han along with me; he knows Kiba and is a male who has been around those parts before. He wasn't my first choice, but Ko would rather stay here and get things ready for tomorrow anyways. His small white cat is an eye sore so I told him to lock it up in my sister's palace. I am glad for once he refrained from pouting.

"Now listen here Han, my sister is the gentle soul in the family. I am not. Do not screw this up you here?" I threatened him as we make our way to the Harem Gate.

He nods feverishly before running up in front to tell the guards why I need to leave.

"Miss Hanabi is delivering desserts to Lord Neji."

The guard gives me a look and he's clearly checking me out, I try not to make a face, since that won't help me at all. I instantly regret my eye catching gems in my hair though.

"I see now, I'm sure that-"

"My Guard, my Brother would be glad to know who has allowed a family visit. Your name?" My sister might not be a flirt, but that's just another thing we don't have in common. Watching Karin and Ino do it, I'm sure I am copy them.

"I am Juugo, Miss Hanabi."

"I'm sure to let me brother know." I lower my gaze and allow a small smile to escape my lips.

Han lets me over the ledge at we make our way quickly.

"Okay Han, lead me to Kiba okay?"

"Yes Miss Hanabi." Han small voice rings out.

He allows me to weave in and out until we reach Kiba's estate.

"Wait here Miss Hanabi."

Han goes inside and announces me. Quickly I'm lead inside by Kiba.

"Han, don't announce her, she's not supposed to be here!"

"Lord Kiba." I bow gently and quickly take a seat putting the box of sweets on the counter.

"Han go outside." Kiba sends him out easily and casually. Once Han is out of ear shot he asks, "Did Hinata tell you about what she has been doing?"

"Do not speak my sister's name so casually."

"Now listen here Hanabi, you are just a servant-"

"Don't give me that bullshit; I am a daughter of the Hyuga Clan Head. I know my place; you do not know your own. My sister is married to Emperor Sasuke, a trusted and beloved wife; you will remember whom you are referring too."

Kiba puffs up immediately. His red cheeks make him look even angrier.

"Miss Hanabi, excuse Lord Kiba here." A smooth low voice rings in my ear.

"Lord Shino." I get up and bow to him.

"Although your sister make have been sleeping for a week, a lot can happen in the Harem and in the World. Not only is Lady Rika's death going to cause havoc, it will break the fragile balance of the Clans if they continue to refute the claim that their Princess would bring the Imperial Concubine harm. "He says gently, taking the seat in front of me. His black hair is spikey, but looks clean and well-kept all the same. His gentle and steady eyes make my heart jump out of my chest.

"How is this sister's problem?" My sister is far too casual with these men and I need to know why.

"I know that you have been in the dark for so long, but your sister is the Lady of Dreams, the woman who has been giving the Capital and the Kingdom hope."

"My sister would never do something so outrageous." Hinata has always been so obedient.

"She has, three times." Kiba says coming and sitting next to me and Lord Shino. "We have helped her and kept her safe each time. Sometimes she brings food or medicine, but this time she need to an omen."

"We were planning on having your sister being caught seen with several men at the Shrine with incense of frangipani, to help restore peace and harmony." Lord Shino finishes.

"I can do that. My sister cannot be involved in these schemes any longer."

"Should you let your sister decide that?" Kiba snarls at me.

"She is gaining favor with the Emperor. Need I say more?"

"No we understand." Lord Shino nods softly.

"Han!" Kiba calls out for him, Han quickly comes running. "I need you to go back and red the large red box from Hinata's wardrobe okay?"

Han nods and gives me a quick look for my nod, which I give.

"You didn't offer me tea. Where's your wife Lord Kiba?" I give him an edged glare.

"Hyuna doesn't stay with me, thank the gods for something."

"She must feel the same way." A maid brings me tea, jasmine with a soft and mellow flavor, not a bad choice.

We sit in uncomfortable silence for a while longer until Han comes and dresses me into my sister's Lady of Dreams clothing. While my sister has a mature innocence that can pull this off and an unearthly beauty to go along with it, I just look like a child. One with sharp edges and quick tongue and that bring my sister to tears.

"You will be wonderful Miss Hanabi." Lord Shino whispers into me ear and that's all I remember when I wake up.

I dress myself quickly in my clothes for the day. It's a bright green dress with rich blue sleeves. I let Ayame do my hair into an old fashion side bun with a floral design that's been pinned to my hair.

My sister is already dressed thanks to Emi and I just do her hair.

"Sister, I think it's too early for you to be walking about. Empress Sakura will understand if you do not greet her. Emperor Sasuke thinks it's better to stay here anyways."

"Hanabi, my little sister, I am up and have been in bed for a couple of days now. Anymore would be an insult."

I pull her hair up into a sweeping large bun and place tassels on either sides with beautiful small beaded gems above her forehead. I don't want my sister to appear weak in front of the dwindling eyes of the Ladies.

She sips her tea and eats her breakfast before putting on the last finishing touches. Han picks out some bracelets for her to wear and we move on our way.

Ayame and Emi stay behind to clean.

Walking softly to the pitter patter as Han and Ko lead us I can't help but notice how my sister yawns. I wish the Emperor would allow her a carriage and increase her status.

We make our way in and my sister executes a perfect bow and greeting to everyone. I stare at Karin who's too ashamed to look at my sister who's smiling at her, trying to catch her eyes.

"I'm glad to see you're healthy again Lady Hinata." Empress Sakura says, she's in her fourth month and looks healthy and glowing. I would expect nothing less from the Mother of our Nation.

My sister looks radiant too though. Karin looks tired and Yuki looks dull in comparison. I also see new faces, probably Promises or Talented Ladies that the Empress have moved up.

"Thank you Empress Sakura. How is your baby coming along?"

'Good, good, it takes a lot out of me, but it will be worth it. I want to hear the laughter of children and know the dynasty is secure. Since Imperial Consort Ino has decided to come back in time for Summit we can expect quite a bit."

"A lot is going on, please be keep safe and don't over work yourself."

"I will try not to Hinata, thank you."

Hinata takes her leave first, still tired and worn out my lovely sister is chilly with the cold coming.

"I wonder how the Kings of Sunakage will take the lack of heat." She says gently as she waits for Karin.

"Lady Hinata." Karin bows once she leaves the gate.

"Formalities? What has happened to us?" Hinata says lightly, taking her arm. "Karin, tell me what has happen."

"You had me so worried Hinata! Emperor Sasuke could only think of you."

I glare at the back of her head, so she's jealous isn't she?

"Do not worry over of such things. He has a lot to do, I wasn't even awake. He just wanted some quiet. I was quiet just like the dead."

"Oh don't say that Hinata!" Karin pinches her lightly.

"Ouch Karin, you know I was kidding. Relax though yes?"

"I will, I will. It's just so many things are changing in the Harem. For one, a new selection has been in the talk. Already, what have been here what? Almost half a year? Not even. Two of us a pregnant, what else do they want?"

"Do not worry, it is just talk." Hinata soothes.

"I still have no child."

"Karin, you said it yourself we've been here too short to make a difference. Emperor Sasuke knows of this." I watch my sister calm a woman, a woman who's the reason for my sister weakness.

"I hope so."

I watch as my sister and Karin walk among the gardens even though Hinata is tired and cold. I want to yell at her, at the top of my lungs that Karin isn't worth it. Just as noon is about approaching I can see Karin is going to try and take Hinata for Lunch.

"My Lady Karin, please excuse us, but Hinata is still recovering."

"Oh yes, yes I understand."

I walk with my sister to our home.

"Thanks sister, my feet ache."

"Hopefully we can get Han to rub them yes?"

Hinata laughs easily and slips inside.

"Lady Hinata, I've been waiting for you." Emperor Sasuke's voice rings out. "Having fun without me."

She bows low, just as I do.

"Emperor Sasuke, I didn't know-"

"Hinata, I thought I asked you to stay in the Palace."

"It would have been rude not to make some social calls, please forgive me." Hinata stays in a submissive position.

"It is fine, you must be lonely here."

Hinata just sits next to him and watches as he eats. She gently takes his hint and begins eating as well.

"Emperor, I want to thank you for the time you've spent with me."

"Hm." He nods softly as I continue to sip on some soup.

"I'm sure the other ladies of the Harem miss you though."

"I visited Promise Daying last night; do not worry about my affairs Hinata."

Hinata meekly nods, but seems overall satisfied with that answer.

They take their time and finish their meal. Once it's over Emperor politely demands that Hinata stays in bed to recover and promises to visit the Empress tonight, putting my sister as ease. Her kindness would hurt her.

As she relaxes I can tell she's watching me and the others as we do our cleaning.

"Hanabi, come sit with me." When I do so, she looks at my face, "What did you do last night?"

"Sister, Lord Kiba and Lord Shino needed help with their plan." I take gently and softly, I don't want to alarm the others.

"You are going to be the death of me Hanabi, sister please. Keep quiet about this."

"No need to worry, I felt so free."I try and comfort her but she turns away.

"That's the danger. One day you won't come back, Hanabi you're so important to me."

"I know, I know, I will never leave you."

I soothe her and things go back to the blissful easy peace that lasts for days. The Rika problem has passed; her clan has calmed down and has accepted the Emperor's decision. The Summit is taking place in only a few days, if everything goes on schedule. Imperial Consort Ino back as well. She's been alone for a while though, the maid tells me that the trip took a lot out of Ino. Ino has even asked the Emperor to stay from her.

Emperor Sasuke visits Hinata, often. They almost never speak though. He often brings her small gifts, flowers that have been pressed from the spring, little gold earrings or a small box of rich green tea. Sometimes small that fits into his pocket. My sister eyes light up easily each time he comes and I can tell she's slowly falling into love.

He is too. When he does speak he shares his dreams with her. My sister never asks him questions or pesters him for more time. She takes every moment as a gift and leaves it like that. Unlike Ino who use to constantly talk and control the situation. Or unlike Karin who asks so many questions and tries hard to hard to keep a conversation going.

This passes though, Hinata doesn't seem surprised though. Especially with Ino back, Sasuke seems to have forgotten my weak, fragile but lovely sister. Ino has captured his attention, showering him with praise over how he handled Rika. She still feigns weakness though, my sister can't see through it, but I keep her away saying that two sick woman will equal to two dead ones.

Hinata doesn't seem too worried by it, Ino rarely comes by anymore, she seems more willing to follow Emperor Sasuke around, she's over compensating, that's what Ayame tells me.

"Sister, aren't you upset?" I ask one night as she waits for the Emperor to come by for dinner.

"No." She sighs gently. "Han, go see if Karin wants to have dinner with me."

Han nods and runs away quickly to her bidding. He has been very good these past few weeks. His cat no longer leaves the grounds, which means he doesn't have to chase after it so much.

Emi looks at me and she quickly lights calming incense.

"Emperor Sasuke is busy." She murmurs lightly, she pokes at the rice in her bowl. "He has yet to call me anyways."

"Sister please, do not be upset."

"I am not Hanabi!" She snaps at me. I move back quickly.

"Sister."

She takes a sip of tea and relaxes.

"I am just tired Hanabi I am so sorry."

Han comes running back quickly.

"Hinata, you have been summoned by the Emperor to spend the night!"

He huff and puff, his cheeks are bright red.

Ayame squeals with delight and Emi looks so proud.

Hinata instantly cries.

"Sister, please don't do that."

"I am so happy." She says, quickly eats and let Ayame pick her nicest pajamas.

I carefully take down my sister elaborate hairstyle and keep it down. Her bangs frame her face gently and even without makeup I know she will impress the Emperor.

Her tears and gone and here is only a shy smile on her face. Emi whispers things to her and will escort her, being the oldest maid.

Ko quickly wraps her up into a red blanket and carried her quickly to the Emperor's bed chambers. Emi follows behind.

Ayame and I clear the table; she's so nervous and happy she drops a tea pot, which gives us more work to be done.

When we're done she goes back to our bedchamber and talk. Ayame is pretty in a cute and girlish way. Her round cheeks and easy eyes makes her look younger than she is.

"I cannot believe this! Such luck she has."

"I am happy he is no longer a stranger to her." I whisper in the dark facing her.

"I cannot wait for morning to come. I want to know how it all went!" She squeals delightfully.

"So nasty!" I giggle next to her.

We talk a little more, about the shows that were chosen for Sunakage's arrival, how the zoo has been decorated and how coal has been pumped to keep everyone warm. We talk about the new silks arriving and the fur vests that can be made. We talk about little girl things as my sister becomes a woman tonight.

When we wake up Ayame, the painfully cheerful early riser is playing with Han's cat. My sister has not returned yet, but neither as Ko or Emi, so she must be staying for breakfast. We eat our congee side by side the three of us before cleaning up and putting more coal in.

"Should I greet the Empress in her stead?" I ask Ayame.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Empress Sakura knows what has happened last night. It is best to let her forget about it."

"I have heard the name has been chosen for their son." I said softly.

"Yes, it is a son, well according to the Imperial Doctors, but that is just from odds. They told Ino that she would have a girl. Even though she is bigger!"

"She was not pleased with that news was she?" Piped up Han, who's kicking me from under the table.

"Who would be?" Ayame says simply before pouring herself more tea.

Ko comes rushing in.

"Sunakage has arrived. Get Hinata's best outfit ready, and hurry and change yourselves!"

"Ko, have you been up all night!" Ayame struggles to quickly get up. "You need to sleep!"

"I will catch up tomorrow, listen Hanabi, hurry up, clothes now!"

I rush to her closet and rummage through. All of a sudden nothing looks beautiful anymore.

"What does he look like?" Ayame asks curiously as she clears our table.

"Who?" Ask Ko who's moving back in forth across our room.

"The Emperor of Suna?"

"Strong." Ko answered with all seriousness. "Young, just like our Emperor. It's best we make a very good impression on him."

AN: Two Chapters in one week? Oh my! I hope this makes up for that long break, sorry about that everyone! (This chapter has not been edited for mistakes, sorry! I will get to that soon!)


	7. Chapter 7

POV Hinata

I woke up next to the Emperor Sasuke his morning. Emi had told me about sex earlier and I know she didn't do it. In fact my pajamas are still on. I was nervous all night. Was I not pretty enough to be attractive?

Sasuke must have seen the unspoken question because he did kiss me on the cheek.

"Hinata you calm me down, I need your presence, the Emperor of Suna is coming. I'm sorry if this disappoints you."

I shake my head.

"I was just confused, I'm sorry."

He turns to me and we're facing each other. He looks tired, but I can tell he's in a talking mood.

"Ino has been very upset lately. The Monks have told me they only see one son in my nearing future. The doctors tell me it'll be Empress Sakura's child. I am no doctor, I have little background in such things, but doesn't Ino look bigger to you?"

"I haven't seen her lately. My sister tells me she's been ill."

"I feel like it's the illness of the mind. She's worried and paranoid."

"It is good to have one eldest son who's far older than the others."

"Why do you say that?"

"He'll learn directly under you and in turn take what you have told him and give it to the younger sons. He'll be a role model for all others to follow."

"I like that idea." He says and starts to play with my hair. I smile softly at him. He dark black eyes stare into mine. He's happy to be with me.

We don't talk the rest of the time, he just held me and we fell asleep eventually.

I look to my side; he still has his arms around me. He's quiet and strong, even in his sleep. I look at the covers that surround us. I feel like I'm in a dream. Over time I never thought I would care for him like this. I'm not sure if it's love quiet yet. If it's the love that Karin and Ino have I'm not sure if I will ever love.

I think Love is when you want to be with that special someone every waking minute. You care for their wellbeing even when they are at their strongest. You want them to be happy everyone moment, and you never want them to need anything because you want to be their everything.

"Emperor Sasuke!" A proud, high ranking Eunuch comes in. He rips the glossy and beautiful shade and light pours in.

Emperor Sasuke looks up at me and then looks above me and glares.

"What is the meaning of this?" He says dangerously.

"The Emperor of Sunakage is here, they are arriving!"

It takes a moment to set in, they're early.

"Emi!" I yell, we're still buried under the covers. I see that Emperor Sasuke is thinking, his eyes are no longer looking at the poor eunuch.

"My clothes, the best ones, bring them here."

"Eunuch, forgive me, but please leave."

"Uh, Lady Hinata."

"I"ll get the Emperor ready."

I pull off the covers.

"Until then, I'm sure they will be hungry. Prepare them a traditional and elegant Konoha breakfast; I want it laid out in the Spring Pavilion. I want flowers to be placed everything and I want red lanterns handing from every tree in that area. "

"You want to place them outside?"

"Under the roof yes, the grand hall needs to be clean and decorated, we can't place them there. Wake everyone, it'll be a busy day. I want the flute players at entrance with the band on stand by." I get up from bed and Emperor Sasuke follows me.

"Do what she says. "

"Yes Emperor Sasuke." He leaves quickly.

"You have such good ideas in that pretty head of your's." He smiles at me softly. I didn't take him as a early person like Ayame but I guess he is. I comb my hair with my fingers and I follow him into his dressing chambers.

He just takes a seat and watches me look through his robes.

"I want you to be the most handsome man there." I whisper to him as I hand him the dark red and golden long shirt with mandarin collar. The other pieces include pants, and a breast plate of spun gold.

He slips down naked and I turn around. I hear the fabric move and I know he's dress when he hugs me from behind

"A good choice. What will the most beloved woman of the Emperor wear, hm?"

I blush softly.

"We should do your hair."

He takes a seat in front of the mirror and I begin. I've watched my sister do everyone's hair. I pull his up gently and pull it into a neat and clean top knot that I wrap around a red tie and hit his Emperor's headpiece on.

He stares at me through the reflection of the mirror.

Then Emi rushes in. She carefully bows, "Lady Hinata, I have-"

"Emi, you may refer her as Honored Lady." Emperor Sasuke interrupts, "We will have a ceremony after the summit."

I bow quickly. My hair touches the floor.

"Emperor Sasuke, thank you so much."

He smiles at me kindly.

"I have to go, please use this room as you need." He gets up and leaves, we both so a small bow.

"My Honored Lady!" Emi says slyly, she winks at me. I giggle at her. She slips on a light lavender dress and darker purple pants with a vest of dark purple with white fur lining. The dress has a soft but lovely pattern of silver thread and medium purple, little careful flowers and perfect small circles.

My sister then rushes in, she is in her best dress, a gift I gave her in the beginning. A beautiful light blue gown with pink pants fit her frame well. Her hair is up in a regal, but appropriate style.

"Hanabi, your sister has moved up in rank, she's now an Honored Lady!" Emi says excitedly. Hanabi squeals and hugs me.

She gets a muff for my hands and set work on my hair style. She pulls it up into a wide bun that goes off my face and tassels that fall on either side of my face. Purple flowers are than delicately put in gently and pearls are the jewels of choice. I also wear the stiff, perfect jade bracelet as well.

I can tell Hanabi and Emi want to know what happens but we have to leave quickly; we get the gate I see the Empress Standing at the front of the line with Emperor Sasuke. Her elegant hand with gold finger cuffs is resting on her stomach.

Ino, is behind them and looks, almost an entire month bigger than Sakura. She is wearing a dark blue and dress with a white one tucked under her. It's embroider with small little pearls and looks far more extravagant than Empress Sakura. Empress Sakura however large and polished headdress makes her far more regal.

I carefully stand behind Imperial Concubine Ino who gives me a welcoming smile and in front of Lady Karin, who looks surprised.

I see Emi touch her shoulder and whisper, "Hinata is now Honored Lady Hinata."

I can see Karin's eyes turn like stone. I see betrayal written on her face and I am glad that Hanabi and Emi are behind me.

I hear the flute playing and we make our way inside. I hear clapping from inside and I see that the Sunakage's group is here, and they look proud, cold but proud.

The lanterns are slit and gives it everything an unearthly glow and loving warmth, the flowers give the breeze and simple but classy smell and that calms everyone down.

I carefully sit down in the front. Emperor Sasuke and Empress Ino are on one side and Emperor Gaara and his wife is sitting down. She has light short brown hair, which is weird, since only men cut their hair here. She's plain but looks super cheerful and is the only one that doesn't look cold. She has a long simple robe in a teal and a long necklace of yellow looking stone. Another Lady is behind them, just as Ino is, she has dark long brown hair that's in a simple braid. She is wearing a light brown robe and has red beads around her neck and a red tie for her braid.

Emperor Gaara himself looks simple as well, a red shirt, brown pants and white tie. He looks regal though and very strong.

His entourage is smaller than expected, his older brother, the Highest Priest in his land Kankuro who's wearing a black robe and purple make up. He has dark brown hair and sort of reminds me of Lord Kiba.

His oldest sister is here too. She is wearing a white robe and a dark purple wrap, she looks cold. Her hair, it pulled into four buns, but is free from jewels or flowers.

In Sunakage it's the family that rules together as one, vs the Emperor being the ruling family.

"We welcome you to Konoha. I'm sure you're hungry please eat." Empress Sakura speaks first over the flutes and band playing in the background.

"Thank you, our journey went very well. We're blessed to have made it here." Temari states, she has a bolder and louder voice than I though.

The servants open up the hot rice and an assortment of steamed vegetables, fruits, tofu and steaming pots of rich black tea were poured, opened and eaten.

Am I sitting on the left of Sasuke, to the side facing Kankuro and Temari. I am with the other Ladies and the Lords of our country.

I take a few pieces of peaches, noticing that Kankuro has been munching on them the entire time. I know that in the Palace we stand and present the gift with kind words and poetic sayings, but in Sunakage, gifts are on sent in person and should not draw attention to the person receiving or giving. I have read that they believe it ruins the true meaning of a gift and leads to people only giving for personal gain.

I want to stand up, like I'm raising and say elegant words and thanks and praise, but all for sending peaches? Instead and quietly call Emi over.

"Emi, takes these peaches to King Kankuro, please. Go around and be discreet."

She nods and takes them gently before leaving.

I can sense that Emperor Sasuke is watching me, but when I look over I'm curious to see that so is Emperor Gaara and his wives. They all seem truly observant.

I smile gently and nod their way.

I see Emi makes her way weaving through the servants preparing all sorts of food and bringing them over when I hear Ino.

I look over at her as she's about to stand up, but before her maid or anyone around her can tell her it's rude in their customs she's already up and weaving her blue scarf in the air.

"I want to thank the Gods for their safe journey! May your safe journey be a blessed omen that this Summit will bring our countries and people closer? I propose that I send two jewelry boxes of gems to the Queen Temari and Wife of Gaara, Matsuri."

I can hear murmurs in the background, in shock, praise and negative reactions.

I see Queen Temari get up slowly. Her face is guarded.

"Thank you so much, that's very kind of you." And then she sits down. Ino quickly, feeling pleased with herself bows back and sits back down.

I can hear Lord Shikamaru's sigh and he's not looking forward to the rest of the day.

I see Emi slowly making her way, placing the peaches in front of King Kankuro who smiles at me gently. I smile back giving a small bow.

The rest of breakfast is finished and we're about to leave, the ruling party will be with Emperor Sasuke talking about things like politics and such.

I see Empress Sakura takes Empress Matsuri and the other woman to the Spring Grand Hall, or Empress Sakura's very large palace.

I quickly follow; my soft pitter patter is matched by Hanabi's and Emi's feet.

I don't see Ino around; she's probably in her side of the Palace.

I stay outside as Emi goes in to see if I can come in or not. When I get the Okay and I am announcement I make my way into the main sitting area.

The plush pink seats and dark green and red blankets warm the new Empress and Sakura quickly. The coal is burning and smells nice.

"Ah, Empress Matsuri, this is Honored Lady Hinata. Hinata this is Empress Matsuri and Gaara's wife Sari."

"Pleased to meet you." I take a seat on the plush long seat and my sister wraps me in the blanket just like the others.

"I noticed what you did with Kankuro that was very kind of you. He really loves peaches." Sari says calming, She has a thick red fur blanket on her.

"That was very smart of you." Empress Matsuri says kindly. She has a sweet high voice.

"I would like to apologize for Imperial Concubine Ino's behavior. She shouldn't have done anything so publicly. I'm very sorry." Empress Sakura says sipping oolong tea.

"It's okay, she didn't know." Sari said softly.

"As second in the Harem she should have known better." Empress Sakura says coldly.

"How does the Harem work?" Empress Matsuri asks.

"Well, we have the ranks. Some ranks, like Empress is for the 1st wife of Emperor to take. Then the other are based on favor and ability to have children. Imperial Concubine, which I second in our Harem, is actually third. Ino will obtain the rank Madame is her child is a son. Only those who can bear children can be Imperial Concubine or Madame. Hinata here is the third, she is Honored Lady. Which is a step above Lady, the most common title of a wife, than there is Promise which is a wife of lower class or standards, probably not favored or cannot have children. Then there is Talented Ladies, who are the lowest.

If Hinata, does not have children we can only reach to Noble Consort, if she has a child or gets pregnant but doesn't become Imperial Concubine it would be disgraceful. Yet if Ino gives Sasuke a son but doesn't become Madame that would be disgraceful."

"Sounds so complicated Empress Sakura, with all due respect the Emperor can take as many wives, but there is no ranking besides being an Empress." Empress Matsuri says. "Sari is his only other wife and we're best friends."

"Is there a limit" I ask gently.

"No there isn't. With other men, including Kings they can only have one wife. I know that men here can have as many wives as they want."

"Yes but they're not wives, they're mistresses." Sakura corrects gently.

"What is it like living in Suna?" I ask gently.

"It's warm. People don't dress up. I felt so under dressed coming here." Sari laughs gently.

"Yes, the outfits here are beautiful. I'm very surprised."

We continue to talk about nothing things; we didn't have anything planned for today, but they seem content just talking with us.

POV: Ino

Flash Back

"We can't do this anymore." Shikamaru murmured softly through the soft kisses.

We had just woken up together in the bed, Peony Palace is our heaven. Away from the Capital we can do whatever we please. I remember feeling free and happy. I was with the man I truly loved. Not Emperor Sasuke the man I'm supposed to love, but he barely gives me a second thought.

Yes he cares for my welfare, but it's because I'm carrying his child. Sure, he respects me, I'm from a powerful clan. Yes I'm attracted to me, but who wouldn't?

Shikamaru and I have been best friends forever, and now lovers? I'm not worried about getting pregnant, I'm already am.

Shikamaru is so gentle with me; I know we won't hurt the baby. And even if we did, I could blame it on the musk.

"Of course we can, who's going to find out?"

"The Gods are watching."

"Let them watch, we can give them a show." I kiss his neck gently.

My maid comes in and sets down platters of food. They smell delicious.

I laugh as Shikamaru picks me up and sits down amongst the pillows and feeds me. I am in bliss and oh so happy. We smile at one another; his black untied here is messy but gives him a sexy look.

He flops down lazily next to me and we talked about our dreams and hopes.

We cuddled every night and every night was just perfect. Peony Palace was our home, even in the short period time.

When I was called back after a little less than a month I cried.

"Ino, we knew this would happen eventually." Shikamaru would say softly in my ear. My maids were packing.

"It's too soon!" I cried softly into his shirt. "I don't want to leave you."

He sat with me all night and then when morning came we were on our way. We acted like we were old friends, but we didn't share the small secret smiles or hold each other hands. We couldn't kiss passionately or at all really. Then second I left the grounds I was leaving my perfect little world.

When I reached my destination, the first night I was back Emperor Sasuke was with Hinata. Was I really that replaceable?

I was hurt and upset and I didn't visit her or anything. She didn't visit me; however my maids tell me Hinata hasn't been out in general. She was hurt while I was gone and although I want to feel bad I couldn't. Not for taking Sasuke away from me.

I ask myself sometimes, how I could possibly love two men at the same time? Shouldn't I be faithful to one?

I don't feel guilty, Sasuke does the same thing.

Empress Sakura and I were called into the Grand Hall one day, I was proud to be carrying a child much bigger than her's. I was about to gloat when Sasuke sat us down and with a smile said.

"One of your children will be a male. The oracles and monks have seen it in my future."

I was excited at first. Until the medics and monks were called to tell which one of us is carrying his male child.

At first I was sure it was me, I was larger, I was glowing and happy. Empress Sakura has a sour expression on her face.

When they said it was Empress Sakura who was having the male I couldn't have been more displeased.

I stormed out there immediately calling them stupid.

"Ino!" I can hear him calling after me. But I keep walking, I don't care if my maid is trying to calm to me, her pleading words fall to death ears.

"I hate you." I say to particularly no one.

The next days go by in a blur. Sasuke pretty much ignores me. He didn't punish me, so I suppose all is well.

When we wake up to greet the party who came from Suna I wore elaborate and beautiful clothing. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was the best and favored wife of the Harem.

Instead I made a fool of myself. My stupid maid Kou tries to soothe me, but nothing works. I know that the Empress is entertaining them right now and how could I show my face? To them I look l like an attention grabbing bitch and I didn't even know it.

"Emperor Sasuke is coming." A eunuch calls out. I wipe my eyes quickly and try to smile up at him.

"Oh Ino." He hugs me, it's safe and warm, not unlike Shikamaru's, but something is missing.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, if I had known-"

"Please, I understand. The problem is solved, they understand your intentions."

He kisses the top of my head.

"Shouldn't you be with them?"

"They're tired Ino, I'm letting them retire for a bit. Have you thought of girls name yet?"

"Sasuke," I giggle nervously, "I believe that I'll have a son."

He sighs softly and gives me a small smile.

"Okay then Ino, have you thought of our Son's name?"

"Katsuo."

"Hm, for victory, why such a name?"

"I just like it that's all." I slip my hand into his, "Have you thought of a name?"

"Ren."

"That's a girl name."

"It can be used for both, just in case."

I sigh softly.

"Ino, it doesn't matter."

I stare in his face and wonder if it's really true. If it really doesn't matter.

"For a girl, what about Kimiko, it's very elegant, a deserving name for a princess."

"That's a lovely name Ino."

He smiles at me but then I see him looking through the window and he catches Honored Lady Hinata coming into her Palace. She was laughing with Hanabi. She looks bright and happy with an easy class that so many women loose.

"I'll visit you soon okay?"

I look at him and force a smile. "Thank you for spending time with me, I'm thinking of just walking in the gardens."

"Stay warm."

He takes his leave first and I grab and heavy cloak.

As I walk on and on Kou follows me diligently as I look at the pots of flowers, they have changed them to ferns to survive the cold. I look at them bitterly before racing past them.

When I get to the General Garden I see Shikamaru there, we haven't had any contact with each other since we left Peony Palace.

I'm about to call out to him when I see he's with Queen Temari. She has changed out of her boring dress and is wearing a dark purple dress.

She's laughing and so is he. He isn't fake laughing either; he's really enjoying his time with her.

"Imperial Concubine Ino." Kou says loudly enough for them to hear and I make my way over. I keep my head held high and bow gently to each.

"Hello, we were just getting to know each other. I was saying how it is so cold here." Queen Temari states, she has a loud voice, it's full of confidence too. She pulls out a small fan with three purple spots on it.

"I brought this thinking it would be blistering hot here as well. It shows how much I know about Konoha." She laughs easily with Shikamaru. "This is why we should have a permanent ambassador, to keep up with each other's weather."

I force a small smile.

"Would you like to it down? My Maid can get chairs if you want." I ask gently.

"Oh no, it's fine I like standing."

"Are you tired Imperial Concubine Ino?"

"No I'm fine, I need some fresh air, standing will do me some good."

Temari looks at me and smiles.

"A baby girl I heard, such a blessing. You must be so proud. Have you thought of a name?"

I'm not quite sure if she's mocking me or not.

"I have decided on the name Katsuo for a boy and Kimiko for a girl."

"Beautiful names." Temari says gently. "If it is a son I pray that he will continue the peace that Emperor Sasuke and Gaara have worked so hard to obtain."

"Yes, God willing." Shikamaru agrees.

"How about you Temari?"

"Oh me? Children? Well first I would have to get married."

"Oh, excuse me I assumed you were already."

"No guy can tame me I suppose." She says it proudly. She is older than me I know it, since I am Emperor Gaara's age. Anyone from our country would see a unmarried woman of such high status as defected in some way.

"How about King Kankuro?" I gently ask.

"Oh no, he isn't married, probably won't be either. That guy is way into his puppets." She smirks, "You see in Suna he's well known for his puppet shows, it's a long tradition in our family. However is can cost him many girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?"

"You don't know Ino?" I bristle, we're not friends. "It's when a girl and guy really like each other but aren't sure if they want to be married or not."

"Sounds like a good idea." Shikamaru says lazily, she stands there, with an almost blank expression on his face.

Shikamaru has something to attend to and we start walking side by side. Temari likes our flowers, stating that in the heat flowers do not last long in Suna. Temari is a bit harsh around the edges and isn't exactly Konoha Girl material, but she's interesting to be around with.

"Is Shikamaru married? Since it's customary to be married younger here?"

"No he isn't. The only one who's married besides the Emperor is Kiba. His wife is Hyuna. Everyone else is single."

"Is there dating here?"

"No, there isn't. Marriages are always arranged, if not forced."

"What's the difference?" She makes a face.

"Arranged can sometimes mean that the couple has to meet each other, but it can still be called off if it doesn't work. Forced marriage, is just that. It is forced and neither party has a say what so ever."

"That sounds awful. Are there even love marriages here?"

"Sometimes, often a man finds a woman he truly loves and takes her a mistress, which acts like a 2nd wife."

"What happens to the 1st wife?"

"Well legally Queen Temari, the 1st wife has legal power and traditional say in the family. She is in charge of all children and in-law affairs. The in-laws of his mistress are not part of the family."

"Still, she isn't getting a lot."

"No she isn't. But "she" is the thousands of woman in the kingdom. Besides, if the husband dies before her, she inherits all of his fortune with her 1st son who will take care of her. The mistresses' children are her's legally, meaning she can marry them as she wants and dismiss them as needed. The mistress, if the Wife is kind can stay and live off charity, remarry or live with her family."

"Sounds rough."

"It is."

"What about here in the Harem?" she asks with caution.

"We have rules to protect the Emperor's other wives. "

"That's good." Temari says with a smile.

I silently agree with her.

AN: So what do you think? I also edited the last chapter so the mistakes should be gone. Please review, I love your review so so much.


End file.
